


The love of a lion

by SambliongPalpatine



Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: God I don't know how to tag, Love?, M/M, Trojan War, death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SambliongPalpatine/pseuds/SambliongPalpatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of the events on the film plus the first chapter is a previous meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I watched Troy recently and my shipping of Hector and Achilles was reborned so I searched for Fanfics with them as a pairing and found there were so few of them so I decided to contributo to the cause!  
> Yhis story'll consist of three chapters, they are all written but I'll post them in parts hehe  
> And btw if one of you wants to be my beta I'd be honoured cause I'm in dare need of one but as of now enjoy!  
> Kuddos and revs are most welcome!

Greece, 5 years before the Trojan War.

Hector's pov.  
They disembarked in Thessaly  
at midday. It was because of Paris coming of age, father wanted his children to know Greece and what better gift than a trip like this. A month of traveling around this country was a good opportunity for learning and meeting people.  
"So, I will see you back here in a month. Explore and learn everything you can. And most importantly, do not get into trouble," Hector says to his brother before allowing him to part. He was only to accompany Paris in the ship to Greece and then back to Troy. The traveling in the country he would do by himself. Hector was to stay here and wait for him.  
"Yes, brother. I'll be careful. And I will see you back in a month with no trouble behind, I promise."  
Paris hugs his brother goodbye and dashes away.  
\---  
Achilles' pov.  
He was beginning to train Patroclus in the art of the sword. He was a fast learner and with time and more practice he could be good.  
"You need to focus more; your sword is an extension of your hand. Remember that and practice your lessons!" he scolds his cousin when his session of the day came to an end.  
"Yes, yes cousin. I'll see you tomorrow then." the young boy says looking back to his cousin who simply nods back at him.  
Achilles walks through the streets of his city, he is tired and covered in sweat so what he craves more now is a bath.  
When he turns a corner, he isn't watching where he is going, he crashes into someone and makes them both stumble to the ground.  
"By the gods!" an annoyed voice yells.  
Achilles lands on his side with a grunt and after a moment of just laying there he sees a hand stretch in front of him. He takes it and lets the stranger pull him up.  
"You should watch where you are stepping, friend. You know not with whom you might crash next time," the stranger has a nice voice with a strange little accent and brown big eyes staring at him. He is dressed nicely so he obviously is not a commoner but if he were royalty he would not be here and much less alone so he must be a noble.  
"I am sorry, I was just distracted," he replies.  
The man turns to look around as if to see what had possibly distracted him in the middle of this street.  
"Well then, just be careful next time."  
They realized in that moment that their hands are still joined, they look down at them and then back up and after a moment they smile and let go.  
"I'll be on my way, then," the man says while raking a hand through his brown curls.  
Achilles follows the motion and nods.  
"Yes, I was on my way to somewhere too so..."  
The stranger smiles and takes a few steps away from him.  
"Goodbye then. Do not forget to watch your step," he waves and then disappears back into the street.  
Achilles stays there for moment thinking. This man was obviously not Greek. And he was so beautiful... he shakes his head and resumes his walk back home.  
\---  
Three days later Achilles is at the market, he needs to buy some fruit and there is no better place for it than here.  
"I hear that Greek grapes are the best, is that true?" a voice says from somewhere near him.  
Achilles turns to his left and there is that stranger from three days ago.  
"Yes, it is true. You have never tried them?"  
The man shakes his head. "No, I have not had the pleasure."  
Achilles smiles. "Here, try it."  
The stranger takes the offered grape and takes it into his mouth and chews. His eyes widening in surprise and pleasure.  
"Oh! It is really good! I think I'll buy some."  
The Myrmidon smiles and shakes his head.  
"Where are you from? Because you are not from around here and that much is clear."  
The stranger blushes a little. "No, I am not Greek, that is true."  
"Mysterious, aren't you? You are not going to say, right?"  
The other man shakes his head. "No."  
Achilles huffs. "Well then, at least you have a name?"  
The stranger smiles. "No."  
Achilles scoffs and shakes his head in amusement. "Give me 20 of these."  
And pays for the grapes and his fruits. "Here, have your grapes as a friendly gesture."  
The stranger smiles and bows his head in appreciation. "Thank you. And, will you tell me your name?"  
Achilles thought for a moment and then decided that two could play the same game. "No. I think that wouldn't be fair."  
The man seems to think about it. "You are right. Besides, what are the probabilities of another meeting?"  
The Greek nods in agreement. "None, we will say goodbye at the crossroad and probably never see each other again."  
"Which would be a shame, I think I am starting to like you somewhat."  
Achilles turns to look at him surprised. "But you don't even know my name! How can you-?" he trails off gesticulating wildly with his hands.  
The stranger laughs with good humour. "So? You bought me grapes, and you do not know my name either."  
Achilles stops and looks at him confused for a moment. "Oh, right. Yes well..."  
The man laughs again and then stops walking. "We are at the crossroads now so I guess goodbye then."  
Achilles looks at him, surveying him. The man had the looks to be a warrior just like him, and he was beautiful with his brown curly hair and open expression. "Let’s not be so definite about it. Let’s just say 'I'll see you some other day' instead."  
The stranger seems to ponder this for a moment and then nods. "See you some other day then, friend," and giving his shoulder a friendly touch he walks away.  
\---  
It was a week before their next encounter. It was a weird day, it was raining and Achilles hated it, hated the thunder. He always did.  
He was jumped by some beggar in a darkened street. He wasn't prepared and the beggar had a small dagger.  
"Ah, but look! Mighty Achilles can't defend himself without a sword?" he mocks.  
Achilles grunts and starts punching him but the beggar was good with a dagger so Achilles had a problem. He was a good warrior but he was still in training. He was good but wasn't great. Yet.  
"What is it that you want? Don't you know who I am?"  
The beggar laughs an awful rusty sound. "Oh yes, yes. Peleus' son ey. That means nothing to me!"  
And oh by the gods! He just wanted to get home and rest after a day of hard training.  
"Don't you think it is unfair to attack a man unarmed? Aren't you aware that this is frown by the gods?" a familiar voice said from somewhere but it was dark and raining so Achilles wasn't sure where.  
"No, not when said man is-" but at that moment Achilles realizes that this beggar was to reveal his identity so he kicks him as hard as he could sending the man flying.  
"Wow, I feel like an idiot thinking you needed help," the stranger says, chuckling.  
"Well, I appreciate it. Besides, the distraction helped. So thanks," he replies.  
"Oh, then getting soaked was not in vain. Great," the stranger says and offers him a hand. Achilles takes it and it is so warm and calloused, maybe because of hard work or years of sword wielding. But it feels nice and when the man squeezes a little he feels a sort of electric bolt go through his body.  
"So, would you like a place to wait for the rain to stop or would you rather stay outside and continue soaking?" the stranger asks.  
"A place to wait would be rather nice." Achilles answers.  
The man gives his hand a small tug so he follows.  
"Come then, let me offer you temporary shelter. But, shouldn't we make sure the beggar is still breathing?"  
Achilles thinks about it for a moment. "No, we shouldn't."  
In that moment thunder rumbled loudly and he shivers.  
The man must have noticed but says nothing, just tugs at his hand again. "Fine then. Come with me."

The stranger's lodgings were nice, clean and organized. A big bed with soft looking furs in one corner, a table and chairs in the other. There was a small dresser against one of the walls and a door in the other end, the bath chamber maybe.  
"Would you like a cloth to dry yourself?" he asks walking towards the door.  
"Yes, please."  
He nods and opens the door walking inside, he hears him say. "You can sit if you'd like."  
He walks to the table and draws a chair to sit. The rain was clicking against the window and he could hear the wind blowing. The sky was illuminated by fits of lightning. No thunder yet.  
"Here," Achilles felt soft fabric being pressed at the side of his face and then it wraps around his head. For a moment he thinks the man would rub his hair dry but after a moment he feels his hands leave his head and the man walks to the other chair to sit.  
Thunder chooses that moment to break and Achilles cringes, he feels himself shiver again. His fear of thunder was worse when he was little but once he grew up he tried to control it. He was Achilles, a good warrior that would grow to be the best. Favoured by the gods, his mother was a nymph and his father had been king. He couldn't afford having a weakness like this.  
"You are scared of thunder," the man states. He was looking at him curiously.  
"No, what makes you think that?" Achilles tries to defend himself.  
The other man chuckles. "There is nothing wrong with being afraid. We all have fears."  
"Fear makes you weak. I am anything but weak. I am a lion," the Myrmidon answers harshly.  
"Lions fear too. We all do. It is just some don't show it but that doesn't make them stronger. Fear makes you human."  
Achilles says nothing; he just stares at the man. At his wet dripping hair, all curls sticking up in various directions. Achilles shivers again.  
The man says nothing and stands up to walk over to the small hearth and feeds the fire. Then he brings some of the furs over and places them in front of it. The room was small so the hearth is in front of the bed.  
"Come over here, let’s get you warm. I'll go downstairs and get us some food."  
Achilles hesitates. "I'll wet your bed clothing."  
The man chuckles and moves to the door. "You can take your clothes off if you want. It would be easier for you to get warm and for them to dry. I won't be long."  
Achilles stares at the closed door with his eyes like saucers. After a moment he did as the man said. He takes his clothes off and places them near the fire. Then he dries himself with the cloth as best he can and then he curls up on the furs and stares at the fire and its dancing flame.  
After some time the door opens and the other man comes inside carrying food. Achilles goes to stand up and help him but he is reminded of his current state so he remains where he is.  
"Thank you for doing this for me," he whispers after the man has settled down next to him and places the food between them. He removes his boots and wiggles his toes to warm them.  
"Don't worry about it. You were in need, I was not about to leave you outside while Zeus and Poseidon are angry, was I?"  
Achilles chuckles. "No, I suppose you weren't."  
Achilles grins and turns to look at the stranger and finds him already looking at him with such intensity that the Myrmidon feels a shudder rake his body. After a moment they seem to come back to themselves and look elsewhere.  
"Umm are you hungry? Here, have some food it is good. I promise," He fills a plate with some fruits and greens and some meat and handles it to him.  
"Thank you," he says accepting the plate.  
They eat in a comfortable silence listening to the crackle of the fire and the pouring rain. The myths say they are Poseidon's tears and the thunder and lightning are Zeus' anger.  
When they finish eating and set the plates aside they lean back against the low bed base.  
An especially angry rumble of thunder makes Achilles jump and he feels like an idiot for not being able to control it better. He wants to turn and say some joke about it when he feels a strong arm being wrapped around his shoulders and then pull him closer to the stranger's body.  
"What-?"  
"Shh, trust me. Otherwise you will not be able to sleep and by the looks of you it's apparent that you have not seen much sleep. “They move down on the furs to get comfortable and Achilles thinks that allowing this stranger to hold him for just one night will not harm anybody and the gods will not frown upon it either. So he cuddles closer, resting his head more comfortably on his chest and closes his eyes feeling warm and content.  
"Sleep now... Achilles," but he is already half gone to have heard this last part.  
\---  
He wakes with a start. It is still the middle of the night and it is still raining but a little less than before.  
The stranger is sprawled on the furs fast asleep. He looks even younger like this, with his hair all over and falling into his face.  
Achilles breaths deeply and rakes a hand through his already long blond hair. He turns to look at the man again and suddenly desire is flaring inside him and he feels the need to touch him, feel him, kiss...  
Achilles shakes his head vigorously. He had endeavoured in this kind of relationships before, it was not frowned upon by the Greeks nor the gods but what if this man is no Greek? He shakes his head again.  
Achilles decides he needs to leave and is about to leave the warmth of the furs when a hand closes around his wrist.  
"Do not go, rain's pouring still and it is still dark."  
He stays motionless he doesn't even turn his head.  
"What is the matter? Are you alright?" the man asks and he seems worried.  
He gives a curt nod. "I am fine, it's just..."  
The man sits up, his hand holding his wrist still. "You desire me," and it is not a question.  
The Myrmidon turns his head away, blond hair covering his face, hiding his shame. "I do."  
The other man doesn't answer immediately and Achilles is certain that he will ask him to leave. But that doesn't happen, instead he tugs his wrist as if to motion him closer and so he does.  
And when he is almost pressing against him, their breaths mingling together, the other man leans in and kisses him. This feels so... good, so not like the others he's had and he has indeed kissed male and female lips before. But this one's, this man's... they are just so soft and pliant.  
They break apart when the need to breathe is stronger.  
"I didn't think you..." Achilles starts to say but stops.  
"That I what? Did not desire you?"  
Achilles looks down. "Yes, I couldn't be sure. Not all men fancy men even when it is not frown upon. And I don't even know where are you from."  
The man sighs. "It is not frown upon from where I am either. We can do this. I leave in three weeks time and we probably will never see each other again."  
Achilles thinks about it for a moment, it is not as if he has never done this before, just having sex with someone without harbouring feelings for them. He nods. "Lets do this, then."  
He leans in and kisses the man again. The other man wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls him closer. Achilles buries one of his hands in the man's hair and it feels so soft. He moans into the kiss when his...lover pulls at the tips of his hair and pushes him backwards into the furs. The man moans and roams his hands up and down his back, smooth skin still.  
The man is wearing a soft tunic and Achilles sits up bringing the man along to pull it over his head. When he is there, naked in front of him, Achilles' breath gets caught on his throat. The man's body is muscled, with defined biceps and broad shoulders. He has a few faint scars across his chest but they seemed nothing serious. He trails his fingers gently down this stranger's torso and marvels at the soft texture of his skin, even his scars are soft looking.  
The man is smiling at him. "Like what you see?"  
The Greek nods and kisses him roughly pushing him back down.  
When they break apart both of them are panting hard.  
"You can have me, if you want. “The man suggests and he can do nothing but gape at him in awe. The man said it so sure so... freely and Achilles can do nothing but kiss him again.  
"Are you sure? Have you ever done this before?" Achilles can't help asking.  
The man huffs. "I have done this before and yes, I am sure. There is no shame in being on the receiving end of pleasure."  
The Myrmidon stares at him and a strange feeling takes place deep in his heart but he shakes himself and resumes kissing the man.  
He trails kisses down his neck and collarbone and then kisses down his chest until he finds a nipple and places all his attention in it, the stranger moans softly and places a hand on Achilles' head as if encouraging him to go on, so he does. When the nipple he is attending is satisfyingly hard he continues with the other nipple. The man arches his back a little wanting more of the pleasant sensation that Achilles' mouth produces on him.  
When he is done with the nipples he leans back to admire his handwork and smirks a little at the man's state.  
He pecks his lips and resumes his travel south. Until he reaches what he was looking for. The man's desire makes his mouth water, he is perfect and beautifully erect, leaking liquid. And Achilles licks his lips before enveloping the man with his mouth.  
"Oh..." the man groans in pleasure. "This feels so... good. Please don't stop."  
And he is not planning on stopping any time soon. It had been so long since he has been with another man that equals him in experience and physical capability.  
Achilles licks painfully slow up and down the man's length and he places his hand atop his head to try and convey him to move faster.  
But when he feels a spasm curse through his lover's body he stops and pulls away.  
The man beneath him is flushed and panting heavily and has his eyes closed.  
"Do you have any-" he clears his throat.  
"Yes," the man seemed to read his mind. "Over there, on that table."  
Achilles stands up and moves with impressive speed. When he comes back he kneels on the furs and surveys the man. "So, how do you want to do this? I rather have you like this but if you like it some other way it is fine."  
The man cups his face and rubs his cheekbones with his thumb. "No, this way is just fine."  
Achilles nods and opens the flask to pour some of its contents on his fingers. He introduces one, slowly and then moves it in and out until...  
"Gods! Do that again!" the man commands, his head thrown back and face in rapture. He brushes that spot again and again, loving every sound the man made, how he pulls at his hair, how his cheeks are all flushed. He then joins the first finger with another to open him up, he wants to do this right because if there is something more shameful than failing in training or in a battle, it is not pleasuring or hurting a lover.  
"Do you... do you think you are ready?" he asks, panting.  
The other just nods so he retrieves his fingers and pours more liquid to coat himself and the position his member before his entrance.  
He pushes in slowly; he did not know when was the last time the man had done this so he wanted to be careful.  
The man wraps his legs around his waist in encouragement to keep on going. When he was all in he stops to give the man time to adjust.  
"Go on, move. I will not break, I promise. I will break if you don't move. Now," the man says and gives Achilles' ass a push with his heels.  
The Myrmidon chuckles and complies. It feels so good. He moves slowly, with no rush and there really was none.  
The man moans and brings his head down for a kiss, a passionate and languid one. They made love that night with the rain still falling and the gods watching over them.  
Thunder rumbles then and Achilles shivers despite himself.  
"Shh, it's okay. It is just sound. Focus on this, on me." The man says caressing his face gently. Achilles stares down at him and lowers his head, burying it in his neck and kissing feathery kisses there. The man wraps his arms a bit tighter around his shoulders and after a moment Achilles increases the rhythm of his thrusts and changes the angle of his hips so with each thrust he would brush the man's sweet spot.  
"Oh... yes...." his lover moans against his mouth and then arches his back and throws his head back and cries out his pleasure.  
After some more thrusts Achilles follows him and buries his face in his neck again to muffle his own cry of pleasure.  
They both lay there, breathing hard, still enjoying their ecstasy.  
Achilles was curled up in this man's arms, head resting on his chest and his hand was tracing his scars idly.  
"Do you think we could do this again?" he asks the man in a low tone of voice.  
The man stays quiet for a moment, carding his fingers through his hair. "Yes, we can. But I think you must know, I have to go back home in two weeks and a half,"  
Achilles sighs. "Plenty of time we have."  
The man chuckles and then rolls them to their sides so they can gaze into each other's eyes.  
"So tell me about yourself. What do you like to do in your spare time," the Greek asks, propping himself on his elbow.  
"I really don't have much spare time. But I like to breed horses and I enjoy walking on the beach at night."  
Achilles huffs a laugh. "Really? Those are your hobbies?"  
The man looks at him with mock indignation. "Yes! Is there something wrong with it?"  
Achilles shakes his head, smiling. "No, nothing. You just seem... nobly and I didn't think noblemen had those kinds of things."  
"No? And what kind of things do you think a nobleman likes to do?"The man asks curiously, equally propping himself on his elbow.  
The Myrmidon thinks about it for some minutes then says, with a little smile. "Oh, just being in court pampering some king or courting ladies. Maybe going to a banquet every night. I don't know,"  
The other man laughs. "I dislike being in court and banquets. But I enjoy a bit more courting ladies," he smiles enigmatically.  
"Of course you do. You surely must find a wife soon if you don’t have one already."  
The man says nothing; he just stares at him then answers him with a question instead. "What about you? What does a Greek like to do with their spare time? Apart from killing each other of course."  
He snorts. "I don't enjoy killing. But I like to fight and prove I am better, that one day I might be a great warrior."  
"Oh, of course. You are a lion, you like greatness. But what about when you are not fighting?"his lover asks and places a hand on his arm delicately. Achilles stares at him, thoughtful. "I like going to the market and training with my cousin, even when he is still a child he is a fast learner and he is always fun to be around."  
The man starts moving his hand up Achilles' arm. "Oh, how nice of you. To train your younger cousin."  
"So, you breed horses, really?"  
The man nods. "Yes, the best of the country. They are bred for war."  
"I don’t like using horses in battle. They are more of a disadvantage." Achilles says.  
The stranger huffs. "Yes, they help you get to the place fast though. I don't like using them in war because they die too."  
"But they are bred for it. Are you gonna ever tell me where are you from?"  
The other shakes his head. "No, not yet. Maybe in the end."  
"And your name?"  
"You'll know it one way or another."  
"You are such a mystery. Maybe you are just Zeus in disguise that has come to tempt me..."  
The man snorts and rolls over him, in that moment thunder rumbled again. "Do not mock the gods, my friend. Or you'll unleash their wrath."  
Achilles wraps his arms around his shoulders. "I would unleash it a thousand times just to know a drop about you."  
His lover smiles and leans down to kiss him.  
"So, I am a lion then?" Achilles smiles innocently.  
The man just laughs and kisses him again.  
\---  
... and I practiced all day... Cousin, are you listening to me?"  
Achilles was suddenly brought back by Patroclus, who was sitting in front of him with a risen eyebrow.  
"I'm sorry, what?" he asks, confused.  
Patroclus chuckles and shakes his head. "Oh dear cousin! You seem distracted. If I didn't know you I would say you are in love with someone."  
Achilles snorts. "No, the gods forbid! I was just thinking in casual meetings and chance."  
Patroclus looks at him as if he had lost his sense. "Well, there is indeed a destiny, no?"  
Could this be fated? Could it be the will of the gods? If it was then it was a sort of cruel thing. His stranger was leaving in week and a half.  
"Yes, there is a destiny. But come on now, cousin. Let’s resume practice."  
Patroclus shakes his head. "Cousin, what would you think if I invite Mikos to the dance? Would it be... too much?"  
Achilles looks at him confuse for a moment. "It would be fine, Patroclus. Is she the one your parents want you to marry?"  
His cousin shakes his head. "No, she is of inferior birth. But she is the one I want."  
Achilles smiles a bit. "It is a public dance Patroclus, to honor some god. Take Mikos if you wish."  
"Who would you take, cousin?" the younger boy asks him curiously.  
"No one," Achilles answers. "I have no one I wish to take."  
His cousin stares at him wide-eyed. "But Achilles! You must take someone. Your parents want you to marry."  
"My destiny lies elsewhere."  
Patroclus snorts and shakes his head again. "Lets practice some more, then."  
\---  
Came the time for the dance and Achilles was standing there, watching his countrymen dance merrily in couples and some in small groups, laughing. He was wearing his gala attire. A sapphire tunic, brown skirts and golden sandals. His hair was braided and he had a necklace made of a thin sheet of gold.  
His mother never assisted to this events, she prefers to be in her sacred lake. His father was sitting in his chair overlooking it all and with a happy expression on his face. He enjoyed this kind of events. Public dances were better than those only for royalty. Still, Achilles did not enjoy them. He seldom danced and not because lack of partners, mo. He had plenty of men and women alike behind him but he just did not find any interesting enough. Beauty some had but he wanted something more.  
He watches as his cousin danced with his partner, all smiles and laughs and he could not help smile a little at the boy's happiness.  
"So, what is someone as beautiful as you not dancing and standing here all alone? Today is for celebration and happiness, not for brooding."  
Achilles nearly dropped his drink at the sound of the well familiar voice behind him. He turns around and there he is, the stranger. His stranger.  
"What are you doing here?"  
The man huffs and gives him a funny look. "Public dances are for all, no? At least that is the custom in my country. Even foreigners are allowed to attend. But I can leave if you prefer. I rather not, though. I would like to experience a greek dance."  
Achilles scoffs. "I wasn't aware you were one for dancing."  
The man smiles enigmatically. "There are a lot of things about me that you are not aware of, my friend."  
Achilles gives him an annoyed look. "That is not because of me, you know?"  
The current dancing came to an end, the dancers applauded and they prepare for the next one.  
"Oh come on, leave the warrior pose for just this night and be yourself. Allow yourself this fun. And dance with me."  
Achilles stares directly into the man's warm eyes, the first accords of the melody begin to fill the air and he recognizes them. "So you know the dance?"  
The man nods and says nothing. He is definitely a noble then. "Well then,"  
And he takes the offered hand and lets the man drag him toward the mob of dancing bodies.  
"Alright, my Tamer of Horses. Let’s see how you dance," Achilles whispers. Positioning himself for the dance. It was one of those multiple Greek dances that started slow and were usually of 8 steps. But here in Phythia they had invented their own versions. And of course he had to learn them since infancy. So the music starts and they begin to dance. This one was a version of the Hassapiko dance, they did not hold hands, it was more of the movement of feet. The man knew it well, really well. Then the rhythm increases and a big circle forms and the dancers throw their arms over the other's shoulders and they all dance together. The man knew it perfectly. They all were smiling and laughing, enjoying the dance. Achilles was watching the man dance, he was smiling too and he was simply beautiful. With his brown curls blowing with the wind and his eyes shining with mirth and that big and open smile.  
When the dance ended Achilles shook his head as to get out of his daydreaming. It was midnight so the slow dances for couples were due. He starts to back away, to go back to his earlier stance at the pillar watching from afar when a hand closes around his wrist.  
"Where are you going? The celebration does not end yet!" the man says a bit loud and ecstatic.  
Achilles shrugs. "I'm not much of a dancer. And I don't have a partner. Next dances require one."  
The man looks at him a bit hurt. "That is what I'm here for," he whispers.  
Achilles stares at him in shock and he has no time to say anything because the man is dragging him back.  
"Wait, I'm not much of a dancer. Really, I am a warrior, I..."  
The man laughs and half spins him so he is standing in front of him and entwines their fingers together as it is customary for this types of dances.  
"Oh, stop complaining! It is just for this night. Besides, doesn't matter if you are a warrior or not. I am a warrior too, remember? And I know you can dance, I just saw you do it."  
Achilles glares at him but can't do much because the dance starts. The cithara marks a slow compass. The man tugs him close then pushes him back to mark the start. The dance was pure sensuality, slow and soft music of cithara and oboe and the dance involves twirling and jumping and nearing the end some nice hips movement.  
The man knew the moves just perfect. He knew when to twirl him and when to move in a circle, with little jumps, back and fro. And Achilles watches him surprised. But when the end near the smirked to himself and decided to dance this last part as it should be danced so he lets go of the man's hands and starts moving sensually, or as sensual as he knows how and inwardly smiles in triumph at the man's expression of pure fascination and how he didn't move as Achilles approached him and pressed his body against his own. And then he moves off again and twirls as he knows the dance goes. One last glance at the man told him he has his full attention and then he gives a jump and twirls and with a last hip-move the dance finishes.  
"You see? You may be a warrior but you are a fine dancer as well," the man says without leaving Achilles' eyes.  
The Myrmidon lets out a little laugh and approaches him again. "You think so?"  
"Yes," the stranger mutters before grabbing him by the waist and kissing him passionately. Achilles smiles into the kiss before wrapping his arms around his shoulders.  
They pull apart, panting a little and remembering where they are but a quick look around told them no one was paying them attention.  
"Do you- do you maybe want to go out of here?" he asks uncertainly.  
The man nods and grabbing his hand he tugs Achilles along.  
\---  
They made love all through the night, or what was left of it.  
Achilles was atop the man, kissing him thoroughly, battling with his tongue while the rhythm of his thrusts was slow and loving. His lover has his arms wrapped around his shoulder and was roaming his hands up and down his back and sometimes he ventures lower and squeezes his ass and Achilles moans loudly each time. The man smiles mischievously and then rolls them over so he is straddling Achilles.  
"Tamer of Horses you call me, well I do not only tame horses."  
And he begins to ride him, and kiss him. And it feels so good; Achilles wraps his arms around his back and keeps kissing him.  
The man moves with a delicious pace, building pleasure slowly.  
They both reach oblivion together. The man muffles his moans against Achilles' neck. He just bits his lip almost drawing blood.  
After, when they are both laying sated, the man still in Achilles' arms they just enjoy the moment.  
"I will miss you," Achilles whispers some time later, while carding his fingers through the man's hair.  
His lover presses a kiss against his chest and whispers back. "So will I. But I am sure we will see each other again."  
\---  
"Achilles," his father calls him one day. "As you know the time for you to marry is nearing and I am not sure you have a potential bride in mind, so-"  
"No," he interrupts him. "I will not marry. I am young still. I chose that life of a warrior. I was not born for domestic life."  
His father sighs. "You are the only child I have left, Achilles. Please,"  
He shakes his head. "No, there is no one I know that I wish to marry."  
His father stares at him for a moment and then walks closer to him. "Tell me about that young man you were dancing with in last week's dance. He seemed... nice. And very interested in you."  
Achilles scoffs. "Yes, well. It is not like if I could marry him, could I? He is just someone I met in the market once. But I don't know his name."  
Peleus looks at his son, surprised. "You do not know his name and yet you danced with him. And kissed him. How strange."  
"He doesn't know my name either. And the kiss was just... the heat of the moment."  
His father lets out a laugh and places a hand on his shoulder. "You were born for greatness, Achilles. But that doesn't mean you have to vanquish everything else."  
Then he lets his hand fall back to his side and with one last smile walks away.  
\---  
Days came and went like birds migrating to unknown lands. Achilles spent his days training and some others showing the stranger around. He likes the man, they have so much in common and some nights he finds himself wishing the man could stay here and get to know him better.  
But in a blink of the eye the night before his parting was here.  
Achilles was sitting on the ruins where he practices. They overlooked the ocean so it was a beautiful sight. And at night, with the moon high in the sky the water looks silvery and it makes quite a sight.  
He feels someone approaching and knows instantly who it is.  
"It is good to see you do not jump anymore when you hear me coming," the man says while sitting beside him.  
"It is because I know you, and I know I don't have to be on guard with you." Achilles answers without turning to look at him. He had plan on taking the man to his lodgings and make love to him all night after having dinner but he had decided against it.  
"So," the man begins to say and clears his throat a bit. "This is my last night here and I have a gift for you."  
Now that catches his attention and he does turn to look at him with a risen eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be?"  
The other man smiles mysteriously. "Where I'm from. If you ever find yourself in Troy, go to Apollo’s temple and I'll be certain to find you."  
Achilles nods, looking straight into his eyes. "Will I ever know your name?"  
The man nods. "Yes, you will. Eventually."  
Achilles stares at him puzzled for a moment. "Don't you want to know mine?"  
The man gives him his trademark smile. "I will know it. Eventually."  
Achilles smiles at him too and leans in to kiss him. The man turns his head and he ends up kissing his cheek.  
"Save it for next time," he whispers.  
"Will it be a next time?"  
There was a moment of silence where they only looked at each other’s eyes. And then a soft but confident  
"Yes."


	2. Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! So only one more to go!  
> Waring, there were some words in ithalics that might not appear as so, I don't know why.

Now, 5 years later.  
He was so tired of this. He did not want to fight this King's wars for him. But the glory of it was seducing. So he mounts his horse and gallops towards the battlefield to engage in a fight with Thessaly's best warrior.  
He was a huge, strong man but ey, he was the great Achilles.  
This was boring. He dismounts and walks towards the man but Agamemnon could not resist and act as if he were his king.  
"Perhaps we should have our war tomorrow, when you are better rested. I should have you wiped for your impudence!"  
Achilles stops and turns to stare at the man. He was indeed tired and he has no real obligation to do this so, "Perhaps you should fight him."  
And he starts walking back to his horse and then go back to sleep.  
"Achilles, Achilles," but Nestor would not let him go so easily. "Look at the men's faces. You could save hundreds of them. You could end this war with a swing of your sword. Let them go home to their wives."  
And yes, it was true. He could save all of them and let them go home with not a single scratch. Them who were lucky to have someone waiting at home. Not like him who did not have anyone. He couldn't. Not after...  
He unsheathes his spear. "Imagine a king who fights his own battles," he sticks it on the ground. "Wouldn't that be a sight?"  
And well, he starts towards the other warrior and unsheathes his sword while the other man turns towards his fellow warriors and they scream their trust and support. This would be easy. He runs, skips the spears the other tosses at him and then, when the other prepares to fight he side jumps and pierces the man's jugular. He drops dead in seconds. Easy.  
"Is there no one else?!" he yells to the other men. "Is there no one else?!"  
Apparently not. Because mo one answers.  
"Who are you, soldier?" someone asks, presumably the king of Thessaly.  
"Achilles, son of Peleus," he answers not quite looking at him.  
"Achilles, I will remember the name," of course he will. "The ruler of Thessaly carries this sceptre. Give it to your king."  
He glares at him. "He is not my king,"  
then walks back and goes for his horse then leaves. He doesn't want to keep doing this. So he doesn't. He goes back home.  
\---  
He is having dinner with his cousin and some fellow countrymen one night when they hear the news.  
"Did you hear the news?" one says with a smirk while putting down his cup of wine.  
"What news?" asks another man.  
"King Menelaus' wife left him for a Trojan Prince!" the man spats wine when he laughs loudly.  
Achilles just huffs. That man is a fool. And that Trojan more so because now there will surely be a war. Was a woman worth it? He'll never know. And he will not fight for one that is not his.  
"That Trojan is a fool," the men were saying. "Menelaus will go to his brother. And we all know Agamemnon has wanted Troy for years. He will stop at nothing now."  
"Will you fight Achilles?"  
He drinks his wine and looks at his friend. "For a king with no honor? For a woman that I don't even know? I will definitely not."  
And he will hold to his word this time. No Myrmidon will go to war with Troy.  
That was his plan until the next day.  
He was practicing with his cousin, he was improving but he was still far from being ready to fight a battle. He had a nice sword play though. Achilles laughs at his naivety.  
"You told me not to change sword hands," Patroclus complains.  
He hears horses coming and he immediately knows who it s. He is really in no mood for this. He tosses a wooden sword that pierces a trunk tree. Odysseus already knows how he is so he just dismounts and grabs the wooden sword and tosses it back.  
"Your reputation for hospitality is fast becoming legend" he laughs with good humour, as always. That is why Achilles has always liked him.  
"Patroclus, my cousin." he introduces the boy that now is being pointed at with a sword. "Odysseus, King of Ithaca."  
"Patroclus, I knew your parents well. I miss them. Now you have this one watching over you, ey? Learning from Achilles himself... Kings would kill for the honor," and Achilles knew in that moment why he had come.  
"Are you here in Agamemnon's bidding?"  
Odysseus scratches his chin. "We need to talk."  
Not again. He had made himself a promise never to fight for that man again.  
"I will not fight for him," he says, walking beside the older man.  
"I'm not asking you to fight for him. I'm asking you to fight for Greece."  
What was the difference? They say an insult to Agamemnon is an insult to Greece for a reason.  
"Have the Greeks stopped fighting each other?" Achilles asks with a half knowing smile.  
"For now," the King says with a smile of his own.  
"For the Greeks!" his cousin tries to take him by surprise but well, he wasn't that good. Yet.  
"Trojans never harmed me," he says turning back to Odysseus.  
"They insulted Greece," the man says seriously.  
"They insulted one Greek. A man who could not get hold of his wife, what business is that of mine?" None really.  
"Your business is war, my friend."  
That was the thing, just because he was skilled at fighting did not mean he enjoys killing people. Much less if the wrong was not directed to him.  
"Is it?" because in all seriousness, was that the only thing he was good at? Probably. "The man has no honor. I won't be remembered as a tyrant's massacrer," that brought no glory.  
"Let Achilles fight for honor. Let Agamemnon fight for power. And let the gods decide which man to glorify," Odysseus has a particular way of persuading him. Always has but this time he will resist. In that moment his cousin attacked him again and they start fighting once more not minding the King's presence.  
"Forget Agamemnon, fight for me. My wife would feel much better if she knows you are by my side. I'll feel much better," he keeps saying. Then he takes that serious tone again. "We're sending the largest fleet that ever sailed. A thousand ships?"  
That was impressive still not convincing enough.  
"A thousand ships? Prince Hector, is he good a warrior as they say?" Patroclus asks.  
"The best of all the Trojans," Odysseus says and then glances at him a little and his tone changes. "Some say he is better than all the Greeks too," Achilles pays no mind to that. He knows that not to be true so he grabs his water hoister and takes a swig. "Even if your cousin doesn't come, I hope you join us Patroclus. We could us a strong arm as yours."  
Oh no, that won't do. "Play your tricks on me but not my cousin." Because he was reckless, he would say yes even if Achilles did not go.  
"You have your sword, I have my tricks. We play with the toys the gods give us," he walks towards his horse. "We sail for Troy in three days," he starts climbing the steps but stops right beside Achilles to whisper the thing he knew would end up convincing him. "This war would never be forgotten. Nor would the heroes who fight in it," and then he leaves because he knows he has left him thinking and that he will say yes.  
And well, that is why they always send Odysseus, aside that he is nicer than the others and more respectful, he knows how to convince Achilles.  
His mother confirms it later. This war will be his glory and his doom. And even when he will never see her again he stands in the prow of the ship the next day ready to command his Myrmidons. And meet this great Hector and see if he was such a great warrior as they say. And maybe he would see his Trojan friend again.  
\---  
Priests lay dead all over the temple. He feels guilt crawl up his insides but he fights against it, time for it will come later. Now he has to prepare to engage against the small group of Trojan warriors that were coming to fight them.  
Eudorus gives him the spear and he throws it at one of them, the leader stops looking at his fallen warrior and then at him, then back down again. Achilles goes to hide inside; surprise was always the best trick. When the Trojans came inside they would be ambushed, maybe all would be killed and Apollo's temple would be flooded with Trojan blood.  
Here they come, walking slowly, expecting something to happen but not quite ready for this.  
They attack, some died instantly others gave a fight. Achilles goes to the other part of the temple; he wants to surprise the lone warrior that was following him. Hector, he hopes.  
"You are very brave or very stupid to come after me alone, you must be Hector," he comes out from behind a statue and stops in front o him. "You must be Hector. Do you know who I am?"  
The man just glares at him and says "these priests weren't armed."  
And oh, oh that voice. He would have recognized it anywhere. "Yes, there is no honor in cutting old men's throats."  
Hector scoffs and glares more intently. "Only children and fools fight for honor. I fight for my country!"  
He starts forward with intent to fight him. But Achilles is too stunned, too surprised, too many emotions cursing over him so he turns and jumps up the statue.  
"Fight me!" Hector demands. He surely must have recognized him by now. He must know who he is...  
"Why kill you now, Prince of Troy? With no one here to see you fall?" he climbs down from the statue and walks away, knowing that Hector would follow. Gods, it felt strange and exciting to finally name the man he met 5 years ago, and a bit off that it should be under these circumstances.  
"Why did you come here?" he asks, lowering his sword.  
"They will be talking about this war for a thousand years," and because somewhere deep down I wanted to see you again' he does not say.  
"In a thousand years the dust from our bones would be gone," he approaches him a bit.  
"Yes Prince but our names will remain,"  
They stand there looking at each other, and Achilles knows the other man has recognized him. But there is no time for anything for his fellow Myrmidons come to his aid.  
"Go home, Prince. Drink some wine, make love to your wife-or to me- tomorrow we'll have our war," he walks a little bit backwards to stand near his comrades.  
"You speak of war as if it's a game but how many wives wait at Troy's gates for husbands they'll never see again,"!Hector says walking a little bit closer and glaring at him.  
"Perhaps your brother can comfort them; I heard he is good at charming other men's wives." Achilles spats mockingly but Hector just glares.  
"Tsk," he motions for the Trojan to leave, which he does without stop glaring at him. And oh, bad timing does desire chooses to flare again!  
"My lord you let him go?" Eudorus asks in shock and surprise.  
"It's too early in the day for killing princes," he replies while still looking at Hector's retreating form.  
He stood at the edge of the temple, overlooking the beach and all the soldiers there and they were cheering his name so he raises his sword as a symbol of victory. This will anger Agamemnon, he knows. Still he doesn't care.  
His thoughts lie with Hector and how he wants to see him again and talk to him and... he just doesn't want to fight him. He will not fight him.  
"My lord, come. I have something to show you," a fellow Myrmidon says and leads him to his tent. There is a woman, small, delicate-looking, brunette woman. She is pretty but not beautiful.  
Oh. She must be a Trojan princes or at least a noble. She looks scared.  
He takes off his armour and washes himself.  
"Do you have a name, girl?" he asks with his back towards her.  
"Briseis," she mutters.  
"My lord, King Agamemnon requires your presence," a soldier says from the entrance of the tent.  
"You don't have to fear me, girl. You are the only Trojan I can say that to," he says walking off.  
What would that man want now? They won; the beach was theirs what else was there to say?  
When he gets to the Kings lodgings the fellow lords were paying homage to the King for the victory.  
He shares looks with Odysseus who also finds this stupid and gives him a small sideways smile.  
"Leave us," Agamemnon says when he notices him, happy expression leaving his face.  
They all leave them then. Achilles eyes him a little before approaching him and pacing a bit from side to side of the throne.  
"Apparently you won some great victory," he says coming to a stop.  
Agamemnon looks at him with pride. "Ah, perhaps you didn't notice. Trojan beach belongs to Priam in the morning; it belongs to Agamemnon in the afternoon."  
He paces some more while saying. "You can have the beach I did not come here for sand," he finally says.  
"No, you came because you want your name to last through the ages. A great victory was won today, but that victory is not yours. Kings did not kneel to Achilles, Kings did not pay homage to Achilles!" he finishes and Achilles hated him more because why he can't recognize the soldiers fight? Kings never fight, they just sit and watch their soldiers dying and then go and claim the victory. And no, he did not want Kings to kneel to him. He just wants his name to be remembered.  
"Perhaps the kings were too far to see. The soldiers won the battle," he says innocently.  
Agamemnon stands up and screams at him, coming closer. "History remembers kings! Not soldiers. Tomorrow we'll battle down the gates of Troy; I'll build monuments to victory in every island of Greece. I'll carve Agamemnon in the stone! Your name is written in sand for the waves to wash away," the man is glaring at him and he just looks at him and says with irony. "Be careful king of kings, first you need the victory."  
The man looks at him and then changes subjects. "Your men sacked the temple of Apollo, yes?"  
Ah, so this is what it is all about. "You want gold? Take it; it’s my gift to honor your courage. Take wharf you wish."  
He smiles in triumph. "I already have."  
And he calls for his guards who bring Briseis who was trying to resist them. Oh so this was what is was going to be like, then? Fine.  
"Well, you can say goodbye to my Myrmidons fighting your war. Because I will not fight for you anymore. And do not bother in sending Odysseus to convince me."  
He turns around, his hands balled into fists. His men would not like this but he knew they will obey.  
He gets to his tent and finds his cousin and Eudorus there.  
"We tried to stop them, cousin but it was futile," Patroclus says.  
Achilles looks at them for a second trying to control his temper.  
"Eudorus, tell the men that we will not fight. Tell them not to go to battle tomorrow. They can watch if they want but not engage," he says through gritted teeth.  
Eudorus nods. "Yes, my lord.”  
When he was gone Patroclus lays a hand on his shoulder. "Cousin, what is really bothering you?"  
Achilles inhales deeply and then lets out the air slowly. "You remember five years ago? The Trojan lover I told you about?" he speaks calmly not looking at his cousin directly.  
The younger man nods. "Yes but what about it? Did you see him? Was he killed?" he asks worriedly and rushing his words.  
"No, he was not killed but I did see him. I learned who he really is."  
He closes his eyes for a moment and regains control over his breathing.  
"Who?" asks his cousin in a soft voice?  
"None other that Prince Hector of Troy."  
"Oh, that is... unexpected. And did he recognize you?"  
Achilles shakes his head. "If he did he did not show."  
Patroclus snorts. "Of course he didn't! You were battling for the god’s sake! It surely was not the time."  
"Besides, he is married now," Achilles says in a small voice.  
His cousin huffs a laugh. "Oh cousin, I don't think that has to do with anything. I think you should try and talk to him. Not now though."  
Achilles shakes his head trying to clear his mind a little. He moves to the basin of water and splashes some on his face.  
"Will you go see the fight tomorrow? Prince Paris will fight king Menelaus."  
Achilles scoffs. "Menelaus will surely drag that fool's body around the dirt. For what I've heard the young Prince knows nothing of the art of fighting."  
"Possibly. In that case Prince Hector will not allow his brother to perish in battle, I'm sure."  
Achilles remains silent for a moment, thinking about the man. He looked so different from the young man he met five years ago but he must look different too. More hardened, more proud.  
"Yes, I will be there."  
\---  
The next day found him watching from the top of a building how Menelaus fought Prince Paris, the fool had no real skill for this, not like his brother that of course had to come to his aid. And in the end he is the one that kills Menelaus, unleashing Agamemnon's wrath. Paris flees back inside.  
Achilles watches the man, fascinated with how good and skilled a warrior he is. He must be one of the best and in that moment a flare of some kind of emotion ignited inside him, he wanted to fight Hector, to test him, to really see for himself the strength in his sword. But he only desires to fight him, not to kill him. Now, maybe Hector does wish to kill him, after all he is here to help conquer his beloved city. Maybe he vanishes the memories of them somewhere deep inside.  
The fight was over but the battle continues. Some of his Myrmidons are watching as well how Ajax is finishing Trojan warriors as if they were mere flies. And of course Hector has to come and be the hero. Mounted in his horse he takes charge against Ajax and well, he falls to the ground and Achilles fears for his life. Ajax is one of their best and he doesn't want to see the Trojan in peril or wounded because he knows there is a large part of him that would want to go and fight Ajax to help him and he knows he would do so.  
Hector is on his feet now giving a fight but it's proving difficult, his comrade is bigger and stronger than the Prince but still he fights. At some point he falls to the ground again and Ajax is about to finish him with a blow of his weapon but Hector finds some wooden shield to use and stop the blow, then throws it away and stick a spear to Ajax's stomach. But the man being as big and strong does not fall just yet so Hector keeps moving the spear until he finally kills him.  
The Trojans cheer, of course. Hector just proved how good he is. Achilles is impressed, he turns away and leaves with a small satisfied smile on his face.  
When he gets back to his tent he finds Briseis there, curled up in a corner and his cousin sitting on the floor nearby trying to talk to her.  
"Agamemnon brought her back. Said that he returns her as a token of good faith and for you to go back to fighting." Patroclus explains.  
Achilles smirks and scoffs. "Of course he did. But it is too late now; I will not fight for him ever again."  
The girl was silent just looking at him and his cousin regards his curiously with a risen eyebrow. "You went to see the fight today, no?"  
He nods. "I did. Menelaus nearly kills Prince Paris with just a swing of the sword," at this the girl lets out a chocked sob and stares at him wide-eyed. "Prince Hector saved him, of course, killing Menelaus. And then he killed Ajax in battle."  
His cousin jumps up from his sitting position. "What? He killed Ajax? But I thought that man was invincible!"  
Briseis looks from one cousin to the other and says quietly. "My cousin is the best of all the Trojans."  
Achilles looks at her and smiles faintly. "He is indeed," suddenly he feels the urge to go get some fresh air, and some rare pull on his insides he had never felt before. "I'll be back later. I need to think," he turns to look at his cousin. "Take care of her."  
His cousin looks shocked but nods. Achilles walks to the entrance and leaves the tent.  
Night here is cool; the chilli air is refreshing and makes his hair blow all over the place. The moon shines high and bright with small stars twinkling around and no clouds. A beautiful night to have a walk.  
His mind wanders back to the day's events. Now that Menelaus is dead there is no cause to fight for here, he should leave with his men back home. If Agamemnon wants to stay he can do whatever he wants but he has no cause now to stay. Just... No.  
He shakes his head, not letting his thoughts wander that far, it hurts a little to think about it. Even when he was young then he had never felt that way about anyone else since. Still he knows it impossible.  
He was so immersed on his musings that he did not realized his feet had brought him to Apollo's temple, now empty.  
He stood in the center, staring at the statue and spat.  
"You think just because you are untouchable means you should not be respectful?" a voice said from somewhere in the darkness.  
He turns around; trying to figure out where is the man hiding. "Where are you?"  
He hears a soft laugh. "Nowhere,"  
Achilles turns back towards the statue. "Hector-"  
He hears a thump and knows something has just landed on the ground.  
"What?"  
Feet moving around and then he catches a glimpse of something moving so he follows it until he stops in the middle of an adjacent and bigger chamber, with moonlight filtering through a glass- window on the ceiling.  
The Trojan is standing in the middle, back towards him. His hair is lose and curly, longer than when they met but still soft-looking and he wants to rake his hands through it again but he balls them into fists. The man is not wearing any armour, not even a weapon. He is clad in simple clothing and brown sandals.  
He clears his throat. "Hector, I- I have your cousin, Briseis," he says.  
"Is she alright?" Hector asks, turning around. He looks at him with something keen to hope.  
"Yes, I'll take care of here," Achilles steps closer to him. "I can't let her go. Yet."  
Hector nods. "I understand. Can I ask you something?"  
Achilles nods.  
"Why are you not fighting? I saw you today, watching from afar and I just wondered, you are the best warrior I have ever known."  
Achilles smiles a little at the praise and also because it was Hector who said it. "I didn't even want to fight since the beginning and, well Agamemnon stole something from me that he only returned after today's defeat. I won't be remembered as a tyrant's massacrer and even less so because this war has no reason anymore."  
"Only children and fools fight for honor," Hector repeats his words.  
Achilles scoffs. "Yes Prince, but you can fight for your country with honor. That is the thing, here is none of this, no fighting for country nor honor in fighting."  
"Why don't you leave, then? Go back to Greece?"  
Achilles takes a step closer. "I just got here. I can't just leave now. It wouldn't look good."  
Hector stares at him incredulous. "I just don't want more death.  
Achilles boldly puts a hand on Hector's shoulder and then caresses gently up his neck.  
"You may not want more death and still you'd kill as many Greeks as you can, like today. You are a killer, I know you."  
Hector shakes his head. "You knew me as I knew you. But I have changed; I am not that fool that used to dream of glory. If glory means war I do not want it. And you, you seemed to have changed in a way but mostly you are still the same man I knew, proud and starved for glory, who would kill innocents if it grants him a place in history."  
Achilles stares at him, seriousness taking a hold of him. He leaves his hand where it is cupping Hector's cheek. "I have changed, too. And yes, I want glory. But there is something I want more than that."  
They stare into each other's eyes for some time, neither of them moving an inch. Like the lion he is, Achilles leans in and presses his lips to Hector's. The man doesn't move at first and then there is a moment when he is corresponding but seems to change his mind and pulls back.  
"No, stop. I can't. I am not that man anymore. I am Trojan, you are Greek. I am a married man. We can't."  
Achilles takes a step back and closes his eyes, inhaling deeply to stop his emotions from showing. "Forgive me, it was not my intention to dishonour you," Achilles says in a quiet voice.  
Hector watches him and after a moment smiles faintly. "Your hair is longer,"  
Achilles' head snaps up and looks at him confused, with a risen eyebrow. But after a moment he smiles a little, too. "Yes well, yours is not exactly short."  
They both laugh and then fall into silence.  
"You should go, Prince" Achilles says seriously. "If someone else finds you here..." he trails off not wanting to complete the thought.”Before I forget though, you fought well today. They were right when they say you are the best of all the Trojans."  
Hector snorts. "I kill one of your best and you compliment me? I'm honoured."  
"Do not get used to it, I don't do it often," he gives him a smile, a real one. One of those that lit up your eyes.  
Then Hector does something unexpected but not unwanted, he approaches Achilles and grabs him around the neck then he pulls him down and kisses him passionately. Time stops and it's just them, standing there kissing. Achilles kisses him with all of him because he knows that this might be the last time. So he wraps his arms around Hector and pulls him closer.  
After a second that seems never ending, Hector pulls back. He takes a step away and smiles. "Farewell, brave Achilles, I wish you well."  
And then he merges into the darkness and disappears.  
\---  
Achilles goes back to camp, angry with himself for wanting things he cannot have. He may be favored by the gods but only in terms of battle skills. If he were in any other way he might have found someone a long time ago. His glory is only at the battlefield. He is thinking that he might go back to fighting, if he can't have any other glory, he will have this.  
When he gets back to his tent there is no one so Patroclus must have Briseis with him, good.  
He sits and takes out a seashell necklace his mother did for him, the last one before he left for Troy.  
He feels so frustrated, so wrong and there is a fleeting moment he feels his eyes tearing up but he tubs at them and inhales deeply. He feels the need to fight, to liberate all the pent up anger he feels when suddenly he hears a noise coming from the entrance and a moment later he is grabbing someone's hand send has the stranger pressed against the ground in a minute.  
"Oh, look who it is, a Prince of Troy sneaking inside his enemy's tent late at night. What could he possibly want at this hour?" he says mockingly, watching Hector squirm beneath him trying to set himself free from Achilles' hold.  
"I just... I wanted to see my cousin," he utters between gritted teeth.  
"Ah well, as you can see, she is not here. She is in my cousin's tent well taken care of, do not worry about her. Better worry about you because who knows what might happen. I could have your head on a spit in the blink of an eye," he lets out, still holding Hector's hands above his head.  
The Trojan scoffs. "Go ahead and try. You that fight for honor are willing to kill a man in the most un honourable manner by not letting him fight back? What is wrong with you?" the man is glaring at him and stops trying to free his hands.  
Achilles looks at him in the eye and smirks a little. "A lot of things are wrong with me. For example, my desire for you."  
Hector stares at him incredulously. "Killing me will not help you with that. There are desires that only go away when fulfilled. "  
Achilles laughs sardonically.”And how do you propose I do that? Now that I think about it, seeing you two times in the same day, at night with a span of minutes between each encounter must be a sign."  
Hector shakes his head. "Do not get the wrong idea about this. I merely wanted to see my cousin."  
"Forgive me Prince but I think that isn't it. I think what you really want is to fuck with me."  
Hector looks surprised and angry and then there is a fleeting moment where Achilles gets distracted and the other man takes advantage of this and rolls them over.  
"What do you mean by that?" he asks but the Greek knows that he understood perfectly well what he meant. He smiles innocently and rolls them again this time Hector's back landing on the furs that serve as bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello! Forgive my delay, I was unable to upload due to finals and stuff but guess what's finally here?! Chapter Three at last!  
> Nothing but the plot belongs to me and also the mistakes because of my lack of a beta :(  
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Oh, I think you know perfectly well what I mean, Hector.” Achilles says so close to his face that his breath ghosting against his jaw tickles and makes the Trojan shiver.  
"Answer me," said the Greek impatiently.  
Hector could not lie, definitely not with the physical evidence that he was indeed lying.   
"Look at me Hector," he said.  
The Trojan didn't want to look at him. He knew what he would find in the warrior’s face: the smirk and smug expression of victory.  
He looks up nonetheless. And what he sees is no such thing but an awed expression. The blue orbs were shining with surprise, triumph and desire.  
"Are you not saying that just so I would let you go?" Achilles asks.  
Hector scoffs. "You think so poorly of me? You believe me capable of such low action, that I would allow you to have my body just because I wish to be set free? You know me not, Myrmidon." Hector says with a stronger timbre of voice, looking the man completely into his eyes.  
The Myrmidon shakes his head. “I knew you. Now I just know you are a honourable man and skilled warrior capable of compassion. I also know you still want me in some way. If you remember me, that is."  
Hector pins his arms to each side of his body and lowers his head so he can whisper in his ear, smirking he says. “Oh, yes. I know what you mean. I am going to tell you what’s going to happen now; I am going to make love to you. Because no, I do not fuck we are not animals. And… regardless of what you might think, I do remember you, I remember what we shared five years ago and I treasure the memory, but you and I… we can’t be anymore, Achilles. We fight for different armies and different reasons. The gods only know what I feel for you and they will be the witnesses to the love that will only be for this night. So don’t talk and let me just… love you one last time.” Hector whispers and then leans down and kisses him with a passion that has been dormant for the past five years.   
***  
The kiss... this kiss... Hector's kiss makes Achilles feel what he has felt so little of in his life: truly wanted, like five years ago. But a want that is for the man and not for the famed warrior.  
He has had the wrong idea of what he truly wanted. He had thought he wanted to posses the man, to have his way with him but deep down, in the heart so few knew he has the truth was beating, pumping through his blood, he wants to make him remember what they once had and he knows he will never truly forget Hector, this night of passion and truce will be forever etched on his memory alogn side the others.  
They break away when the need for air becomes evident. They stare into each other’s eyes and there is an unspoken consent from them both.  
Hector trails down his neck soft feathery-like kisses and when he reaches his collarbone he licks a stripe up the other side of his neck.  
Achilles could do nothing more than moan and close his eyes. When Hector pulls away completely he opens his eyes ready to protest but the Trojan just smirks.  
"Do not give a fit, I am just going to undress you," he says while his hands travel to the light undershirt he wears and pulls it up. Achilles sits up to allow him to pull it the rest of the way. Hector makes an approving sound and then moves lower to remove his underclothing. When Achilles lays naked in all his glory, sprawled before him, Hector stops and gives him a look of utter hunger and desire and some other emotions he dares not to name.  
Suddenly Achilles grows aware of himself, of his scars and warrior body. But when he looks up at Hector the man is gazing at him with an awed expression.  
"What?" he asks annoyed.  
The Trojan shakes his head and leans down to kiss him.  
"You are beautiful truly, Achilles."   
Achilles does not reply. Instead he pulls Hector back down to a searing kiss.  
"Wait," says Hector and climbs off the bed. Achilles is about to ask what was wrong but then he sees the man in front of him taking his clothes off. His breath caught in his throat. Hector was gorgeous; he has a well-sculpted body, a tanned skin and the rumour of ancient and new scars.  
The Trojan smirks and the Myrmidon feels his mouth watering at the sight.  
Hector leaned back down. Pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Then he moves down his chest and Achilles moans when one nipple is licked and bitten and when that one is satisfyingly hard it’s the turn of the other. Achilles moans a bit louder. By the Gods this feels so good.  
Hector kisses and licks down his chest. He worships his body in a way no one has ever done. Suddenly he feels a ticklish sensation and he squirms a bit. He feels it again and trying to suppress a laugh he looks down to see the Trojan tickling his belly with his beard. The man looks up at him and smiles wickedly. He tickles him again and this time he laughs loud and clear. Hector laughs as well and not being satisfied with tickling his belly he begins tickling his sides with his hands.  
"Hector! Please have mercy! Stop! For the Gods!" Achilles trashes from side to side.  
"Why, mighty Achilles? You are not used to a good laugh? Or you rather have this serious and impersonal?"  
Hector keeps tickling him. "N-No, I just... I am not accustomed to this,.. anymore,"  
Hector stops and looks at him with a risen eyebrow. The man was indeed beautiful, in his own way.  
"May I ask you something, Achilles?"  
The Myrmidon nods. "You may. Just for this night that we have a truce."  
Hector takes his time thinking the best of ways to ask. "You... you have someone you love? I mean, after... you know...”  
Achilles raises an eyebrow now. "Yes, of course I do. You think me heartless too?"  
Hector shakes his head. "No, I mean... Someone that loves you like this? You had someone after us...”   
Ah, Achilles stares at him for a moment. Maybe he has heard the rumours about him and Patroclus. "No," he finally answers. "I have no one love me like this. I do have people I bed sometimes. No love. None like you.”  
Hector nods and says nothing more. He bends down and kisses him passionately, pouring feeling into it; respect, desire, admiration, lo-no, no- not that. Achilles thinks he feels it anyway. Some strong and hidden emotion. But they were enemies now and this is just for this night so no.  
When he feels a warm wet mouth engulf his desire all thought vanishes from his head. It was a pleasure to see Hector at the battlefield, it was always to watch someone so skilled fight, and he looked like if he were dancing some unknown dance. But it was beyond pleasant to know the hidden skills of the man. Because oh gods he has such a talented mouth. He is sweeping up and down his member oh so slowly and every time he reaches the tip he also licks over it and Achilles feels a kind of pleasure and desire he never felt for anyone else. All his sexual partners did the same thing, never something new. It was never done for the pleasure of both. Now, however, under Hector's ministrations, he is in ecstasy.  
Achilles cries out, he feels the heat pooling on his belly and feels himself close.  
Hector stops and regards him in earnest. "How would you wish to do this?"  
The Myrmidon stares at him in equal manner. "you can have me from behind," he finally replies.  
The other shakes his head. "I will not take you as if you were a whore. Remember I told you I would make love to you as no one ever did? I just ask in case you have... preferences."  
Achilles smiles. "I rather see your face then. So the look in your face when you come with my name on your lips I will remember it forever. And so will you, when you look to my face and I have your name on my lips. "  
Hector smiles."Do you have any oil?"  
The other man nods. "In the table over there," he says pointing at a small table in the corner of the tent.  
Achilles misses Hector's heat when he stands to go retrieve the flask. He is fast and in an instant he is back atop him.  
The Trojan opens it and pours some of the contents in his hand, coating his fingers."Are you ready?"  
The other man just nods and closes his eyes to the sting he feels. It had been a while but after some minutes the discomfort vanishes and the only thing he feels is pleasure.  
Hector starts a rhythm of in and out motions and then... then Achilles sees pure and white pleasure when his sweet spot is brushed.  
"By Hera! Do that once more!"  
Hector smiles and brushes the spot once, twice until he joins the first finger with another and the attack is merciless.  
"Hector... Please. I am... ah..." he moans when the other brushes that spot one last time.  
The Trojan withdraws his fingers and Achilles winces at the loss.  
Hector pours more oil into his hand and coats his length. He positions himself and guides his member to Achilles' opening. He pushes in slowly; the Myrmidon clenches his jaw to stop the cry of pain. He might be a powerful and invincible warrior but he still feels pain. Hector notices and stops.  
"I am sorry , are you alright?"  
Achilles nods. "Yes, it’s just... It has been a while..."  
Understanding dawns on Hector's face. "Oh, I'll go slowly then."  
The other man shakes his head. "No, keep going. I will not break. Besides, this is just temporary before pleasure comes. "  
Hector leans down and kisses him sloppily. Achilles wounds his arms around the Trojan's broad shoulders and pulls him close. The man goes on until he is fully sheathed inside Achilles' body. He wraps then his legs around his waist and keeps kissing him.   
"Hector..." he whispers against his lips between kisses.  
The other takes the hint and begins to move slowly. Rolling his hips experimentally. Achilles moans against his mouth and he goes on, starting a rhythm.  
This was what he meant when he said he would make love to him like no one else had, Achilles notes.  
Achilles is all sensations, his nerve endings alive. And when Hector changes the position of his hips so he can brush that sweet spot inside him time and time again, Achilles cries out loud and arches his back.  
"Hector... Hector..."  
The Myrmidon feels a smile being pressed against his skin and then the other man increases the rhythm, going faster with short thrusts in and out and oh Achilles feels so wonderful, like he was touching the heavens. He is being so loud, which was never a trade with him.  
After a time, Hector sits up bringing him along so now he is seated on his lap. Their faces so close and breaths mingling.  
Hector threads his hands through his hair and pulls a bit at the tips.  
Achilles wraps his legs around his hips and has his hands roaming up and down Hector's back.  
"Mmh... and here I was, thinking you had lost practice,” Achilles says moaning.  
The other man laughs against his neck. "Well, I thought this was a door I had closed a long time ago. Then here you come and opened it wide again, without me noticing." Hector admits before crashing their lips together in what was a bruising kiss. Hector's hand wanders down his chest and lower until he grabs his erection and pumps in tandem with his thrusts. It is a pleasure he thought he would never feel again and so he throws his head back feeling the other man kiss along his neck.  
Suddenly he is being pressed against the mattress and feels the pull of ecstasy tug at his insides and then he comes in hard waves against Hector's hand.  
"Hector..."  
The man is short to follow and he does look at Achilles' face when he mutters his name before moaning his release.  
"Achilles..."  
And then he collapses on top of him, breathing hard and fast trying to come back to himself.  
Achilles wraps his arms tight around the man's back and inhales his scent. He smells like sweat, sex and underneath it all he smelled like the sea and horses.

When they are both breathing normally again Hector pulls out but does not move from atop Achilles.  
The Myrmidon smiles. "I really never had someone make love to me like this," he whispers, looking at the tent's ceiling.  
Hector presses a kiss against his chest. "There is always a first for everything. "  
"Do you think..." Achilles hesitates but in the end decides to continue. "Do you think there can be a second?"  
Hector says nothing; the other man braces himself for rejection or anger so he is not expecting the quiet reply. "I do not think that would be wise of us. We are fighting a war on opposite sides. It would be hard."  
Achilles sighs. "We could... We could not fight each other. We could avoid each other in the battlefield. A part of me wishes to fight you because you are a worthy opponent but... a bigger part of me would rather have you this way."  
Hector is silent for a while; Achilles is regretting his words when he finally answers. "We could have some sort of truce between us. Avoid fighting each other and have this. But we would still be fighting each other's friends, kill them maybe. And it does not matter how much we say it will not affect our truce, in the end it will."  
"I never wanted to fight in the first place." Achilles admits softly.  
"Why did you? Why come here if you did not wish to fight?" Hector asks.  
"I wanted the glory, my name to last through the ages. And... I wanted to see you again, even though I didn’t know who you were at the time.”  
Hector says nothing for a moment. “Oh, and now that you know who I am... do you still want to see me again?”  
Achilles turns his head to look at him in the eyes. “Yes.ª  
“Well then,” Hector says hesitantly.  
Achilles adopts a serious expression. "Would you rather have me leave? If I had, if I did then we would not have this.."  
"I would rather have you leave unharmed than have you stay here and watch me kill your men or..." he trails off and then takes a deep breath and continues. "Or watch you get hurt."  
Achilles lets out a bemused laugh. "You worry about my wellbeing now? About my feelings? How nice of you, Prince."  
"I have worried about you since I first met you. Though I knew who you were I knew you could be injured. And then when I saw you at Apollo's temple and you let me go I knew there was something in you. That maybe you remembered me. " Hector finishes saying.  
Achilles remains quiet while he thinks of what to say to that. "So what you are trying to say is that you want me to leave before you grow to care about me again? And also yes, I remembered you, I never forgot you."  
Hector sighs. "I do not wish you to hate me. I do not know why but merely thinking about it makes me want to haul you into a ship back home. Or maybe you hate me already, because of what we had those years ago... and I didn’t tell you who I am."  
Achilles did not reply instead he asks, "Do you love your wife?"  
Hector chuckles. "You already asked me that and I answered."  
"Yes, but you did not answer honestly,"  
Hector looks at him with annoyance. "What would you have me say, Achilles? I do love her."  
The other man nods. "I know that. But I just want you to say once, the truth of the love you feel for her."  
Hector sighs and rolls to lie on his back. Rubbing a hand against his face he answers. "I have no choice. She is the best woman I could possibly have asked for. And when I do love her as a person I do not love her as a wife."  
Achilles does not say anything; he leans in and kisses the man. A slow, deep kiss. "Stay here tonight. Let us have this moment to cherish before we go back to war tomorrow."  
The Trojan nods. "We can do this again. But the instant any of us feels... something, we should stop.” "  
"Sounds fair," the Myrmidon answers.  
They kiss one last time before falling into sleep.  
When Achilles wakes up Hector is gone.  
***  
This war was a massacre. They were killing each other everyday in the battlefield and there was no sign of it ending soon. The Trojans had a great strategist and protection behind the un breaching walls.  
Hector and Achilles lay in bed together, some time before dawn. Achilles has his head rested against the Trojan's chest over where his heart is beating evenly. Hector's arms are wrapped around him. Even when they were both warriors so much death was still unbelievable.  
"Will this ever end?" the Myrmidon asks softly.  
"Eventually it has to end," the other man answers, rubbing circles against his back.  
"With one of our sides losing." Achilles fills in.  
Hector sighs. "It is too late for this to end in other way. Your King will never surrender. Less now that he has the pretext that his brother is dead. And we will never surrender, much less to a man like Agamemnon. I am afraid this will only end is more death."  
Achilles remains silent pondering his next question carefully. "Do you ever hate your brother? Do you ever accuse him of bringing this upon you?"  
Hector says nothing, still rubbing circles in his back. He eventually says. "Yes. Sometimes when I am alone with my thoughts. I sometimes think I should have let him finish his fight with Menelaus. But you and I know how that would have ended and he is still my little brother."  
“Agamemnon was only waiting for a pretext to declare war on Troy. No better one than the robbery of his brother’s wife. Then his death."  
Hector scoffs. "I would never lead my men to certain death just because a bruised ego."  
"Me neither, I think." Achilles says.  
The other man laughs gently. "You do not need an army to win a war. I have seen you fight, remember? And your reputation precedes you."  
Achilles sighs. "Sometimes people forget that I am just a man."  
Hector rolls back on top of him.  
"Oh but you are not. You are an extraordinary one, Achilles. In a lot of ways."  
The man looks up at him and cups his face with his hands.  
"I am only Achilles here, with you."  
Hector smiles. "That is why I say you are extraordinary."  
And then he leans down and kisses him.  
***  
"Achilles! Achilles!" a familiar voice calls him from somewhere. He is not sure where.  
"Achilles..." the voice gets softer. "I am so sorry. I... I tried..."  
It is Hector's voice, etched with sorrow and worry. Achilles could not think, his mind was hazy. Then he feels a strong but soft hand land on his arm, he turns teary eyes to his right and sees the Prince kneeling beside him.  
"He is still alive, Achilles. He will make it through, you will see."  
Achilles does not reply. He is shaking because of the chilly night or the sadness he does not know and does not care either. He feels Hector wrapping his arms around him and squeezing tight.  
"I asked him to leave. I told him to take a ship back home. And he did not listen. He instead took my armor and weapons and left for battle."  
Hector presses a kiss to his temple. "He is your cousin, equally stubborn, equally agile with his movements, just like you. For a man who does not know you it is easy to mistake him with you."  
This is true, Achilles knows but still.  
"I am going to kill the man who did this. Even if I have to kill half of them to find him," he says in a surprisingly calm voice.  
Hector makes a disapproving sound. "He has already been killed."  
Achilles turns to look at him with anger flashing in his eyes. "Who?" is the only thing he says.  
"Odysseus. He knew that were not you wielding the sword."  
Hector pushes the hair out of Achilles' face and the man shivers.  
"You should not be here. If they catch you...," the Myrmidon begins to say.  
"Of course I should be here. Your cousin was wounded; I had to see how you were doing." Hector answers softly. "You should both leave, once Patroclus is healed enough. Leave and do not look back."  
Achilles huffs a laugh. "It is too late for not looking back, Prince. Do you know what he said to me when he regained consciousness? He said we should leave, yes. But bring you with us." Achilles laughs a little.  
Hector is silent for some time.  
"I would, you know? If I could I would take a ship and throw you both into it and leave for a land far away," the Trojan says.  
Hector looks at him, really looks, and realizes that Achilles is all covered in blood and dirt so he takes a hold of his hand and pulls him up.  
"You need a bath," he simply says when Achilles regards him with curious eyes.  
He scoffs. "Prince, I have not had the luxury of a bath ever since we arrived here so I do not see how..."  
Hector interrupts him. "I am bringing you back with me."  
Achilles just stares in disbelief. "Hector; are you aware of who I am? For which king I fight for? We have been here months with no success of breaching the walls. And you offer me entrance through the main door?"  
"Oh, we have our truce remember? Besides I am not going to take you through the main door. Tomorrow is a day of peace. I think we could both do with some rest."  
Achilles nods. "I am curious to see where you live, is it truly as the sayings put it?"  
Hector smiles. "They could never do it justice."  
Hector stands up and offers his hand which Achilles accepts. Hector guides him to a horse, not his apparently.  
"Is this your horse?" the Myrmidon asks.  
The other man shakes his head. "No, but it will be faster if we are on horse track."  
Achilles watches the man approach the beast with his hands up so the animal can see he brings no harm. When the horse is familiar with the sight he lets Hector touch him.  
"You are a good horse, yes you are," the Trojan was saying and the horse was making noises and moving his head up and down.  
Then he does the unexpected, he kneels to grant permission for Hector to mount him.  
"Come," the man motions for him to follow. Achilles grabs the offered hand and lets Hector pull him up behind him.  
"Tamer of horses indeed," Achilles whispers.  
The horse lord smiles and says, "Hold on tight, Myrmidon."  
And then the horse spurs info gallop.  
\--  
Once inside the city they move on foot. Everyone was now in bed asleep so it was relatively easy to reach the palace.  
Hector guided him through secret passages and hallways until he closed and locked the door of his rooms behind him.  
Achilles looks around in awe. It was a big, spacious chamber with a balcony and some windows, a big bed with soft-looking furs and a wardrobe. There was an adjacent door leading to the bath.  
"Come." Hector demands standing next to him. "Let’s get you that bath."  
Hector fills the tub with hot steaming water and the walks slowly towards him. Achilles feels the man's hands on him unclasping clasps and unlacing laces. Taking his clothes off until he is there, standing fully naked covered in blood and slime and filth. Hector smiles fondly at him and taking his hand he leads him to the tub and helps him lower into the warm water. He flinches a little when he in fully in. It has been a long time since he last had this luxury.  
Hector seats in a low stool and begins to wet his hair. Achilles says nothing; he just closes his eyes and lets himself to be taken care of for once.  
And then he starts to weep. He never cries in front of others, people did not think what they do without reason. But here, with Hector, he could grant himself this moment of weakness.  
The other man washes his body until it is clean again and helps him out of the tub and embraces him with a cloth to dry him.  
"Achilles, your cousin will live. If the gods wanted him dead he would have fallen in battle. Do not weep."  
Hector says while rubbing him dry. Then he drops the wet cloth and guides the Myrmidon back to the main room and gives him a clean tunic and underclothing.  
"It is not that. It is... everything. This war has proven more draining than others."  
Hector gives a small laugh. "Yes, I heard what you did in Thessaly. I was impressed. I always knew you were skilled and smart. That just proved it."  
Achilles looks at him surprised, not expecting this. Hector nods.  
"That day we came face to face in the temple, I did know who you were. I recognized you. I must confess that I knew who you were when we met five years ago but you didn’t know who I was so I decided not to tell you. And this time I was... I never expected to see you that fast or at such circumstances. Much less that you let me live. Or that you recognized me. We both have changed..."  
"How did you know who I was? And why is it that I didn’t? And what were you expecting then? The merciless, heartless, ruthless man everyone says I am?" Achilles says with disdain.  
The Trojan inhales and exhales slowly. “My father knew yours; he always talked about how great a warrior Peleus’ son was, that he must have been favoured by the gods at the moment of his birth. He also said how beautiful you were, with your light coloring and if he had had a daughter he would have wanted her to marry you. And well, I guess I expected you to fight me."  
Achilles smiles faintly. "If you have had a sister and she was as beautiful and gracious as you are then I would have married her, probably. But as in the other matter, if you knew who I was and what I am capable of, why did you want to fight me anyway? I could have killed you, but I didn’t fight you because It was too early in the day for killing princes."  
Hector laughs. "There is never a proper time for killing anyone. And yes, I wanted to fight you because you were threatening my country. I was willing to go down fighting for Troy. But that doesn’t matter now. Are you hungry?”  
Achilles nods. He had not notice because of how worried he had been but now he does and gods he is indeed starving.  
Hector smirks and motions for him to follow to a table in the corner of the room. Food was all over and Achilles' mouth waters.  
"Eat everything you can, you will not see this much food again that soon, I presume."  
He just snorts but sits himself down and begins to eat. He stared at Hector all the time and just got his suspicions confirmed.  
"What about your wife?" he decides to ask tentatively.  
The man stops mid chewing and looks back at him.  
"Andromache and I have an... understanding. She knows."  
Achilles was awed by that. "She knows? She is aware that you are bedding a man? And that said man is me?"  
Hector does not answer for a moment. "She does. I never hid the fact that I also fancy men. And she knows it is you. She has always known. "  
The Myrmidon scoffs. "And what does she think about that?"  
"She is not happy with the idea of me sleeping with the enemy. But she accepts that I also like men."  
Achilles nods. "Yes, it is understandable. I would not be happy either if my husband bedded the enemy. But... does that changes anything between us?"  
Hector shakes his head. "You are here, are you not?"  
Achilles gives a small nod and resumes eating. After some time they move to the bed, still clothed. Hector was sitting with his back pressed against the wall and Achilles on his lap leaning against him.  
The other man was carding his fingers through Achilles’ still wet hair.  
"I didn't want to fight you," he said softly. And at Hector's sound of confusion adds, "That day at Apollo's temple. I saw something in you, the same thing I saw all those years ago, something I had never seen before or after and I... I felt attracted to it still. When I told you that you interest me I was not lying. But we were enemies so I wasn't about to say thus. Now things have changed."  
Hector remains silent. Achilles starts to think he said more than he should have when he finds his head being tilted back and his mouth kissed passionately.  
"Sometimes I think this war will go on forever and that at some point will have to face each other on the battlefield. And I am certain that the gods will not favour me." Hector said when they break apart for air.  
"What are you saying? You are as skilled a warrior as I am." Achilles protests.  
The Trojan chuckles. "You are The Great Achilles. I am only Hector Prince of Troy. I can't kill a man by throwing a spear from a great distance, nor kill giants with a swipe of my sword. Do you see the difference?"  
Achilles stares up at him for a moment and then cups his cheek with a hand. "You are a better man than I. Honourable, merciful, kind. You are also a great lover..."  
The Prince laughs and kisses him. "Well, I should change that. We should prevent you from falling in love with me. And also it would be easier for you to fight me next time."  
Achilles stares at him intently and cups his other cheek.  
"It can't be prevented, Prince. It is far too late for that now."  
Hector stares at him in shock and in a moment Achilles finds himself pressed against the furs.  
"What do you think you are doing," the Prince hisses out. "You can't just say things like that."  
Achilles makes a faces as if he didn't understand.  
"I just did."  
Hector groans. "This will eventually end, Achilles. You weren't supposed... I wasn't supposed..."  
"Hector, let’s do this: if at the end we do have to face each other in battle and what we feel then is stronger than our feel of duty to our countries... we will not fight each other, because maybe this between us is the gods will somehow. And as the gods will we should respect it. What you say?"  
The Trojan looks down at him with wide pensive eyes and after a second he nods and leans in to kiss him gently.  
"Achilles..."Hector whispers against his lips.  
"Hector..." he whispers back.  
He dreads the day he would have to fight him, if he killed Hector he would not be able to recover, to just be the Achilles he once was. He has not been that man since he met Hector and he doesn't want to hurt him. But the gods have their own chess game and they were the pawns. His mother might be a nymph but that doesn't mean anything. He was favored by the gods, yes but until when? Hector interested him since the start and fought until he caught his attention back. Maybe the man knew what would happen and that is why he was so hard to convince. Maybe somehow he knew they were destined for this, to be... In love. Love... does he dare call this love? Is he allowed to call it love? Is this what love feels like? He can't tell, he has had no love besides the one of his mother and cousin.  
"Hector... Make love to me again," he whispers. If there is a way to find some answers he think this is it.  
Hector does, gently and slowly. He loves him all through the night and Achilles knows in that moment that this is favored by the gods. That what he feels is real and pure and strong and he wants it to never end. He wants to stay within Hector's embrace and forget about the war and Agamemnon and Menelaus and death. He has never had this and now that he does he wants to keep it safe and apart from all there is outside. But he knows this can't be. That eventually they will have to come out again and go back to war each other and maybe fight each other. And it is not as if they had not fought, they had. But there is a difference between fighting with a lover inside close doors than an equal warrior at the battlefield and another completely different thing if the both are the same.  
When they are both sated and lying in each other's arms Hector kisses his forehead and whispers, "Sleep now, my brave Achilles."  
And he does. For a time .  
He wakes up with a start, a nightmare plaguing his thought tonight it seems. He turns to his lover who is sprawled on the bed fast asleep.  
He climbs off the bed and grabs a discarded robe from the floor. Then he walks to the balcony.  
\--  
"What is troubling you?" Hector asks, walking towards Achilles who was leaning against the balcony rail.  
When he first woke to an empty bed he frowned and got worried that the other man had gone wondering around the palace but then he looked at the balcony door and saw it open so he got up and went to see if the Myrmidon was outside, and he was. His golden figure was glowing in the moonlight and Hector's breath caught in his throat when the man turns his face a little to the side and sees his hair blowing with the wind and his eyes closed and he wishes he was a good artist so he could immortalize this sight in a painting or maybe write an ode or poem. But he is no artist so the only thing he can do is stare and save this to memory.  
Achilles does not reply instantly so the Trojan comes to stand next to him and leans against the railing as well.  
"A dream." Achilles answers after a while of silence.  
"Hmm, a dream. Was it a bad one then?" Hector asks.  
The other nods faintly. "It was. And I do not wish for it to become true."  
The Prince turns to look at him curiously. "Why? That bad was it?"  
The Myrmidon nods again. "Bad enough. I dreamed I killed you. And then your father came to retrieve your body. And it was... the worst thing I ever dreamt about."  
Hector says nothing and stares at the dark sky and listens to the faint rumour of waves at the distance.  
"It will not come down to it. But if it does... I rather die by your hand than by anyone else's'."  
Achilles turns wide blue eyes to him and opens his mouth to say something but then closes it and opens it again to finally say, "Why? Have you any idea what that would do to me? How will that feel like? I can't, I couldn't, not to you. Also not to your father.”  
Hector stares at him in awe. His eyes were the blue of the summer skies with no clouds, bright and pure.  
"Yes, he told me you two know each other. He said you were an honourable man, that you gave Briseis back. He was not expecting that. Also he said that he would offer you a place in Troy, were you to change sides."  
It was Achilles turn to stare in awe. "What? Why?"  
Hector shrugs. "He said he did not understand how a man like you could serve under a king like Agamemnon. But... You could stay, you know?"  
Achilles looks away and shakes his head. "As much as I would love to, I can't. It is not that I like Agamemnon but my cousin is there and I cannot leave him, or my men."  
"Oh, you are right. Patroclus needs you. Now more than ever."  
Achilles just nods but says nothing. They remain silent for some time just standing there enjoying the breeze and the starry dark sky.  
"Let’s go have some more sleep, there is still time."  
Achilles was hesitant to return to sleep and Hector noticed it.  
"Do not worry, you will not have that dream again. Not tonight at least."  
The Trojan offered him his hand, he took it and Hector guided him back inside.  
The Prince never thought he would see the day when the brave Myrmidon was so distressed by a dream. So when they settle in bed he pulls Achilles close and hugs him through the night.  
***  
"You are in love with him," Patroclus says a few days later while he is watching his cousin pace from one side of the tent to the other. His wounds are improved but he is still sore and it still hurts.  
Achilles falters in his step and turn wide eyes towards him. "What did you say?"  
Patroclus scoffs. "You heard me. You are in love with Hector. You can't deny it."  
Achilles laughs mockingly. "Oh Patroclus, you know nothing of what being in love is. How could you possibly know if I’m in love?"  
The younger man snorts. "Just look at you! All anxious to go and see how the Prince is doing after he got injured in battle today."  
Achilles balls his hands into fists, anger flowing through him again. "I told him! I warned that idiot about-! Gods he is where he is because he didn't listen to me!"  
Patroclus laughs. "Oh dear cousin, I am right."  
Achilles looks away. "Is this what love feels like then? Is this agony I feel inside part of what loving someone is? Because if it is then yes, I... I have fallen in love with him. From the moment I laid eyes on him all those years ago. There is no more unfortunate love than this one is."  
Patroclus frowns. "Why unfortunate? He surely feels like you do."  
Achilles shakes his head and resumes his pacing. "He is a Prince of Troy for Apollo's sake! I am Greek, I am the enemy."  
Patroclus stares at him still not understanding.  
"Dear cousin, I think the gods favour this, whatever there is between you. And I also think you should go see him, he needs you."  
Achilles sighs and shakes his head a little. "You know what that would mean? State? It will be hard also, slipping into the palace unnoticed. Too much of a risk."  
Patroclus stares at him in mock disbelief. "You are the brave Achilles! Besides, he got you inside once, surely you remember the way."  
The warlord looks thoughtful for a moment before nodding and smiling a little to his cousin.  
"I will be back later. Have the healer change and clean your wound."  
Patroclus laughed. "Off with you!"  
\---  
The ride to the palace was quiet, it was dark now so probably everyone was preparing for the night. There would be funeral games to honor the dead so no war tomorrow.  
When Achilles got to the gate that Hector had shown him, he ties his horse and opens it carefully, looking behind his shoulder to see if no one was following him and then slips through it.  
Achilles moved through the corridors and passages he remembers from when Hector took him. Once in the hallway of the Prince's rooms he waits and peeks from around the corner to see if there were guards or something. He saw no one so he was about to continue his way when a voice startles him.  
"So you must be the famed Achilles," a woman's voice says from behind him  
He turns slowly and there is this beautiful brunet woman standing across from him.  
"Depends who's asking," he replies dryly.  
She smiles and laughs a little. "I see now why he likes you so much. You are indeed a sight to see," she says coming closer and circling him.  
"Who are you talking about? Who are you?" he asks forcibly.  
She stops in front of him and gives him a hard look. "About my husband, of course. I am Andromache, Hector's wife. Who apparently has to share him with a Greek that happens to be the enemy in this war of wars. And not only that but also said man is none other than the mighty Achilles. My husband is a man of fancy tastes it seems."  
The Myrmidon looks at her with a hard look of his own. "Yeah well, he is a Prince of Troy after all. At least he does not fancy other men's wives."  
Andromache does not laugh. "What are you doing here, Achilles? You have disturbed Troy's peace enough already. I could scream and an army of guards would be flooding this hall in seconds."  
Achilles scoffs. "Now you are not going to do that."  
"And why is that?" she asks.  
"Because I could have them all dead in a second, you know that. And I come in peace, I just want fo..." he interrupts himself.  
"To see how Hector is doing," she finishes for him.  
Achilles nods. She sighs and lowers her head for a moment.  
"Well then, go. No one will come to check on him until late morning. Just... be careful."  
The worry was evident in her voice and face, she must really love him. The warlord nodded and walked towards the door.  
"Thank you," he whispered her way before entering the room.  
\---  
The room was dark, the only illumination coming from the moon's light filtering through the windows and the balcony door and from an almost dying oil lamp in the nightstand.  
Hector was lying in bed, his eyes closed as if in sleep and a bandage covering his chest, one hand protectively thrown over it and his other hand was resting by his side. He looked pale and feverish. Sweat plastering his hair to his forehead.  
Achilles swallows and walks towards the bed, sitting down gently on the bedside. He removes Hector's hair away so his face was bared to him.  
He didn't seem to be in pain thank the gods.  
Achilles touches his face softly and when he is about to trace the contour of his bottom lip a strong hand gets a hold of his.  
"Who-?" Hector begins to say.  
"It is just me, Achilles. Do not exhort yourself."  
Hector opens his eyes wide, the brown in them shining in the moonlight.  
"Achilles? What are you doing here? No wait, how did you get in here?"  
Achilles chuckles a little. "I remembered the way. And I had to see you; I had to see how you were doing. Make sure you were still alive. And it is not as if I could ask around, could I?"  
Hector gives a small shake of his head. "But why?"  
Achilles scoffs in disbelief. "Is it that unbelievable that I care for you? That I worry about you? I... I wanted to rush to your side when you fell but I couldn't, it would have looked suspicious. What were you thinking?! I told you that he was dangerous! You could have died!"  
Hector stares at him in awe. "I know what you said! But someone had to stop him... and I did! I killed him, you saw it. And also, it is not as if no one else could have hurt me."  
The Myrmidon shakes his head. "For the gods’ sake Hector! What if he had killed you? I would have killed him, you know?"  
Hector stares at him and says nothing, instead he takes Achilles' hand in his and squeezes.  
"I am glad you came. I was afraid of not seeing you again, my brave Achilles. I felt death upon me and the only thing I regretted was not having spent one more day with you."  
Achilles' blue eyes were shiny, as if he wanted to weep just with the thought of losing this man to Hades this soon.  
He felt a soft touch on his cheek and realized it was Hector's hand cupping it.  
"I will live, Achilles. I have had worse than this. Do not worry about me."  
The man scoffed. "It is too late for that now, Hector. I care more than I should and that is the way it is. I couldn't help it. You interested me since the day I met you. I thought the only thing I wanted was to have you in my bed for only a night but... I was wrong, Prince. Before I thought the only thing I wanted was the glory of war, my name not to be forgotten. I know now that history forgetting me wouldn't hurt as much as if you forgot me."  
Hector said nothing; he just stared into Achilles' eyes for a long time. Achilles thought he had said more than he should. But no, what happens next is totally unexpected. Hector smiles wide and tries to sit up but he groans and lays back down.  
"Hector, what do you think y-"  
He did not finished the sentence because the other man grabs him around the neck and pulls him down into a deep passionate kiss. And what more reaffirmation, reassurance that he was not alone in these feelings does he need? None, this kiss is so different from the others, each and every one of them is but still.  
Eventually they need to break apart for air, they are both smiling.  
"I..." Hector begins to say but trails off. Instead he scoots carefully to the side to make space for the Myrmidon to lie down beside him.  
Achilles undoes the straps of his sandals and accommodates himself next to the Trojan. It is his uninjured side so Achilles rests his head on his shoulder and Hector wraps his arm around him. They stay silent for a time. Achilles' hand travels down Hector's body until reaching the edge of the bandage and moves it up again.  
"I met your wife," he said softly.  
"Oh, and how was it?" Hector asks casually as he cards his fingers through Achilles' hair.  
"I think I can see why you married her. She has her character."  
The Trojan laugh gently, not wanting to disturb his wound. "She does. But that is not why I married her."  
"Why else then?" The Myrmidon asks curiously.  
"Well we grew up together. She knows me better than anyone else. And she understands me too. So when my father said I had to marry who else better than her? We have been happy ever since."  
Achilles stays quiet thinking that had he stayed home he would have met a good woman to marry and have children with and never would have reunited with Hector. And that would be a shame because he made Achilles feel from the instant they met. He still feels the same even after all this time.  
"Achilles?"  
"What?"  
Hector pats his head lovingly. "I missed you."  
The Myrmidon chuckles a little. "I missed you too."  
He wants to say more than that. Wants to tell Hector everything, open his heart for the other to peek inside but he realizes with a start that Hector didn't just peek, he opened the door wide and was staring right in, carving his name into Achilles' soul. So he only lifts his head and kisses him deeply, pouring it all into the kiss.  
Then they fell asleep holding each other close.  
-***  
And then the day arrive when they were face to face in the middle of the battlefield. Helmets and swords in place, both of them with their shields on their arms.  
Their comrades were killing one another around them, yelling to each other, screaming in pain, dying . But not them.  
They were motionless in front of each other.  
Chest panting heavily, eyes wild with adrenaline, blood all over their bodies, someone else's blood.  
they know they have to fight the other, the can’t but they have to, they are aware of it. So Achilles raises his sword and strikes, closing his eyes for a moment. The sound of metal clashing against metal tells him that Hector is defending himself, which was good. He opens his eyes and strats attacking the man even though his heart is shattering.   
Then all of a sudden Hector stops striking back, only using his shield now, but Achilles cannot stop his blows. Hector drops his sword to the side and smiles at him, the kind of smiles that spoke of acceptance of one’s imminent death, of respect, forgiveness and most importantly... love.   
Achilles has his sword up high, ready to give the last blow when he sees Hector nod faintly and closing his eyes. He throws his sword to the side and shakes his head, panting heavily.   
Hector takes off his helmet and drops it somewhere near his sword, Achilles copies his actions.  
"Hector..." Achilles begins to say but cuts himself off.  
The Trojan shakes his head. "I do not wish to fight you. I will not fight you. Hades takes me before I do."  
The Myrmidon stares awed, he never expected this. They had indeed spoken of what would happen if this day arrived. But words are easier than actions.  
"Neither do I," he says finally.  
The Prince smiles faintly. "Then let’s not fight. The gods are in our favour. We can cease fighting and let the others kill themselves."  
Now Achilles shakes his head. "Would you be able to live with this decision? Letting your countrymen die while you stand aside?"  
"Can you?"  
Achilles thinks about it and reaches the conclusion that he can. "Yes, I can."  
"Then I can too," the Prince says and comes closer until he is at arms’ reach.  
Achilles looks straight into his brown eyes, so clear and open, so beautiful; and the only thing he wants to do is reach for him and kiss him because Hector is looking at him with such hope and...  
Achilles does reach out to him; he wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him close. Damn the battle, damn their fellow warriors, the gods approve and that is the only thing that matters.  
Hector looks taken aback for a split second before wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him tight.  
Their faces are so close they just need to lean a fraction and they would be kissing. They do not dare, not here. They are supposed to be enemies, so few really knew the nature of their relationship. They did not want to risk it.  
But maybe, just maybe this could end the war. This foolish war funded on the argument that Troy insulted Greece, when it really didn't. It's just a man's bruised ego, a man now dead, because he was not man enough to keep his wife.  
So they kiss. They kiss in the middle of a battlefield filled with dead and dying and soon to probably die and still they kiss. And it is as if time stops for a moment. The sounds of the battle ceasing and it is just them and the gods watching.  
Achilles tightens the hold around Hector's shoulders.  
They pull apart and gaze into each other's eyes. When they turn around the men had stopped fighting and were staring at them wide-eyed.  
"My lord?" Eudorus asks hesitantly.  
"No more fighting. Cease the fight! We do not have to kill each other over an offense that is not Greece's! Much less when the one offended is already dead! We should let Agamemnon fight, it is him who wants this war, not us! Or are you willing to die over the greed of a man? Because I'm not! Agamemnon does not even care if we all die here. And I do not wish to die for him. What say you?!"  
There was silence for a moment. They all look at each other and back at him.  
"But if we surrender the king will kill us," one soldier said.  
"No, he will not," Odysseus says. "You are all the army he has. He would be powerless."  
"Troy will accept your surrender and offer you sanctuary if that were the case." Hector says next.  
" t’s fine with me." Eudorus answers.  
"Yes," others said.  
And one by one they begin to lower their weapons.  
"Come to Troy with me then." Hector commands.   
“Just like that? We are to offer sanctuary to the ones that almost destroyed our city and killed many of us?” a Trojan soldier says.  
Hector stops and turns to face him. “Yes, just like that. Or do you want to keep fighting? We have killed many of them too, brother. I do not wish to keep on going.” Hector finishes, staring expectantly at the man who in the end nods and lowers his weapons as well.  
They all followed him back to the palace, where Priam awaited news. He was very surprised when he saw the great army arriving at his gates. But it all went well, for now.   
“I offer sabctuary to any Greek who wishes to remain in Troy from now on. You’ll be welcomed here and help us rebuild a new city, all as brothers.” Priam said and everyone cheered.   
A great banquet was offered that night in celebration. An emissary was sent to Agamemnon’s cap to notify him of his surrender or death, he was free to chose which. The coward fled on his ship and a small amount of noblemen and soldiers loyal to him.   
He’ll be confronted, later for this night was a happy and victorious one.   
\---  
Hector finds himself pressed against the wall of the corridor, Achilles kissing him roughly, the adrenaline of battle and survival and celebration palpable.  
"W-wait, not here." Hector pants against his mouth and pushes him back so he can move forward.  
When he locks the door to his rooms he finds himself yet again pressed against it. Achilles' demanding tongue probing at his lower lip so he opens his mouth to grant him access.  
The Myrmidon's hands are roaming all over his body, maybe making sure he has no severe wounds.  
"We could use a bath," the Prince suggests between kisses while unclasping the clasps on his armour and let it fall to the ground. He breaks apart and takes his undershirt off, they look into each other's eyes the whole time, and last he takes the rest of his clothes off and unstraps his sandals.  
Achilles is now completely naked in front of him and he shudders under Hector's look of raw hunger and desire.  
When Achilles has him naked the other man leads him to the adjacent bath chamber and fills the tub with steaming water. They both lower in, hissing at the contact with their sore skin. They wash each other and then, when they finish they stand in the middle of the room with cloths in their hands for drying themselves but instead they resume kissing, languid and gentle at first and then more urgent and rough, teeth clashing with teeth and tongues battling for dominance. This was a far sweeter battlefield than the one they just came from.  
Achilles wraps his arms around Hector's shoulders and when the other man wraps his around his waist they begin to walk back to the bedroom.  
Hector undoes Achilles' braids so his hair falls in loose and wet silky curls, when he pulls at the tips Achilles moans into his mouth and Hector smiles.  
They get back to the room and they fall into the bed, Achilles atop Hector.  
Eventually the need for air makes them pull apart and the Myrmidon stares down at the Trojan, panting a little.  
"Do you want me to-" he begins to say but Hector shakes his head and interrupts him."No, I think it is your turn to have me."  
Achilles looks at him with uncertainty. "Are you sure? Have you done this again since-?"  
Hector chuckles. "Do not worry. I am sure."  
Achilles nods and kisses him again with more urgency and passion. Hector kisses back and wraps his arms around his shoulders and roams his hands down his back, pressing his fingers into cool soft skin.  
Achilles trembles. For the first time in his life he is nervous.  
"There is no rush, my love. We can take our time. At least this day is ours." Hector whispers soothingly against his lips.  
Achilles inhales deeply and kisses him quickly before kissing down his neck and his collarbone. Hector closes his eyes and moans softly.  
The Myrmidon keeps pressing soft kisses down his chest and when he finds a nipple he begins to take care of it, he licks and bits gently until it is a hard little nub and after that he does the same to the other nipple.  
He kept kissing down his torso and when he got to his belly he realized something, Hector was ticklish too. So Achilles tickles him mercilessly.  
He looks up at the other man with a look of mischief and grins.  
"Oh no, no. Do not even think about it, Myrmidon!" the Prince says loudly.  
The warlord just smirks and tickles him again and Hector laughs and it is such a melodious sound that Achilles keeps tickling him and smiles when the Prince begins to trash from side to side laughing so hard that his stomach begins to hurt.  
"Stop! Stop! Please have mercy!" Hector was saying between laughter fit and laughter fit.  
"Why should I? I do not recall you having mercy with me," he answers. He tickles him some more before kissing his belly-button and resumes his exploration.  
He gets lower and finds what he was looking for, Hector’s source of desire. He presses a tiny kiss to the tip before engulfing Hector in his mouth.  
The Trojan cries out loud and arches his back wanting more.  
Achilles finds a rhythm of slow swipes up and down and then a roll of tongue at the tip and he has the Prince moaning.  
"Achilles... If you- if you continue this I will not last long," the Trojan says.  
The Myrmidon stops and crawls back up Hector's body to kiss him deeply before leaning back.  
"Do you have..?"  
The other man nods and points at a table in the corner. Achilles stands and in less than a minute he is back with the flask of oil. He kneels on the bed in between Hector's legs.  
He stares down at the man with an unsure expression in his face. He was a lion, Hector was a horse... animals that by definition were so different but equals in soul. Both are untameable, wild and beautiful. But maybe together...  
"Achilles, do not worry. Just... make love to me," the Trojan says softly and the Myrmidon nods.  
He opens the flask and pours oil on his fingers. He introduces first one, gently and starts moving it inside and out until Hector cries out and arches his back, his eyes rolling backwards, and he knows he has found what he was looking for. He joins the first finger with a second and brushes that spot over and over until Hector is squirming under him.  
"Stop, I'm ready. Please..." Hector says.  
Achilles smiles and complies, withdrawing his fingers.  
He prepares himself and starts entering his lover slowly. Hector is squeezing his biceps tightly and has his eyes shut.  
When he is fully in he stops to give the other man time to adjust. After a moment the Prince nods and he begins to move.  
It starts slow, with care, like if they had all the time in the world for this. At this moment he begins to understand what he feels for this man, this Trojan Prince that was supposed to be his sworn enemy. But how can he be enemies with someone like Hector? So bright like the sun and smart, he makes him smile and laugh more than anyone (except his cousin maybe) has before.  
Hector wraps his legs around his waist and pulls his head down so they could kiss passionately. He roams his hands up and down Achilles' smooth skin, past his shoulders and then up and down his back. His fingers are calloused from so many years of work and sword-play, many battles as well, Achilles wonders in how many battles he has fought, how many injuries and near-death experiences he has survived. He wants to know if all, all this man has to tell, but he cannot. He will leave, tomorrow probably. But not back with Agamemnon's fleet, somewhere else, somewhere far away.  
He increases the rhythm of his thrusts and changes the angle of his hips so he brushes the sweet spot each time and has Hector moaning time and again. And it is beautiful. This is what making love to someone is, feels, but not just anybody but someone you... Love. Because Achilles has to accept at least once to himself, he is indeed in love with Hector of Troy.  
They both reach climax together, whispering each other's names and then he collapses on top of the other man breathing hard. Hector has his arms wrapped around him tightly so he can't move off of him.  
"Hector..." he whispers.  
The other man is threading his fingers through his hair gently.  
"Shh, sleep sweet Achilles. I'll guard your dreams tonight."  
And so he closes his eyes and sleeps.  
\---  
He wakes up with the first rays of the sun and realizes he is still snuggled up Hector's chest. He presses a soft kiss and a smile against his chest and looks up at his sleeping face. He looks so young like this, with no worries and just relaxed. The sun is hitting his face making his hair look like a halo of light. So beautiful...  
Achilles touches his hand gently down Hector's chest and lower torso until he reaches that spot in the middle where the scar lays angrily against his skin. He touches it feather-like and cringes inwardly at the thought that he could have lost him.  
Suddenly he feels strong arms wrap tightly around him.  
"Stop brooding about it, it is just a scar now amongst all the other thousands," a soft voice whispers.  
"I can't help it. You could have died."  
He lifts his head to look at him. Hector has a small smile on his lips and is shaking his head."But I didn't. Apollo watches over me."  
Achilles huffs and leans up to press a kiss to his lips, then goes down his body and kisses lovingly the scar.  
"So what would you do now?" the Trojan asks casually. Achilles stops his caressing of the scar and sits back on his heels.  
"Leave, of course. I cannot stay here and I cannot go back. Maybe I'll go with Odysseus or take a ship to Italy or somewhere else."  
Hector stares at him thoughtfully for a moment.  
"But you could stay, you know? If you want to."  
The Myrmidon shakes his head. "No, I can't and you know it. I cannot stay in a city I almost help destroy. Agamemnon will be furious, he'll want us all dead and I rather leave before they make me kill him."  
Hector sits up too and takes his hand in his own and squeezes.  
"Why would they make you kill him? He is the King."  
Achilles nods. "Yes, but still. He is hated by many and this war was just so he could conquer Troy. We deserted him so he would be furious. I will grant my cousin has safe passage back home, my fellow Myrmidons are free to go where they like."  
“They will be offered the same bargain as you. If they want to stay, they can stay. We Trojans are people of peace after all."  
The Myrmidon smiles at him and touches his cheek, gently rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb."You are a great man, Hector of Troy and Tamer of Horses. I will surely never forget you. I didn’t in five years, I never will."  
Achilles notices that his eyes are suspiciously shiny.  
"You better not," the Prince says and grabbing him by the waist tumbles him backwards into the rich furs. "For I surely will never forget you, my brave Achilles."  
And then he kisses him roughly. The other man kisses back just as such and wraps his arms and legs around him.  
"Love me one last time, Hector," he whispers.  
Hector shakes his head. "This will not be the last time I will love you. This will be the last time anyone loves you for as I told you once before, no one will ever love you like I do."  
And so he did. They made love that last morning as if it was the first and last altogether and after sharing some more kisses they stood up and went to clean themselves so they could dress up and leave.  
\---  
Achilles was standing in front of Troy's gates. His men had gone ahead of him, heading towards their ships. He had asked them to leave one for him but he had not yet said goodbye to them.  
He looks back one last time, hoping to see Hector standing in the balcony waving goodbye but the Trojan was nowhere to be seen.  
Achilles sighs and motions his horse to start walking. Thoughts of his time with the Prince clouded his mind so in an attempt to vanish them he pushed his steed into a gallop.  
When he got to the beach all his comrades were there, waiting for him.  
"Myrmidons," he starts saying. "neves forget who we are, never forget we are lions. And most of all, do not let anyone tell you what is worth fighting for. Surely this war was not worth fighting. We should fight for honor and what we believe in, maybe love. Never fight for someone without honor again. Take care and safe journey. I am afraid we must part ways here, but be reassured that I will never forget you."  
They all cheer and then approach him and say goodbye.  
When his men are boarded he waves one last time and moves to his ship. The crew was waiting for his orders but he really was not sure where to go.  
"Somewhere that is not Greece," he commands and the men nod and get into motion preparing the ship for sailing.  
He leans against the ship's railing and stares out the sea, Troy is still visible so he sighs and imagines what a certain Trojan would be doing.  
"'Somewhere that is not Greece'?" a familiar voice says from behind him, conveniently when they have left Troy's shores so far behind. "And why do you have such a wistful expression on your face?"  
Achilles does not turn around he just shakes his head and smiles. "I do not know where to go. Anyway, what are you doing here, so far from home?"  
Achilles hears the approaching footsteps but does not turn still.  
"Well, my father told me to follow my heart," he says simply.  
Achilles scoffs. "Really? And here is where your heart leads you? To a ship. With a man, a man that almost destroys your city, to a unknown land?"  
He feels a soft touch against his arm move up until settling on his shoulder.  
"Yes," the other man whispers against his ear and he can't help the shiver.  
"Why, Hector? I can't offer you much. I may be the son of a king but that is everything, nothing else."  
"Achilles," he feels the man's arms circling him. "I love you."  
There, the words he had tried so hard to bury deep inside, whispered to him by this man who had left it all to come with him to the gods know where. And so his last defenses break and he turns to look at him and smiles.  
"Are you sure about that? We lions are hard to love, and can't be tamed."  
Hector presses a smile against his shoulder.  
"I don't want to tame you. Love is about letting be not changing the other into something they are not."  
He stares at Hector with wide clear blue eyes and says finally. "I love you too, then."  
And in that moment, while kissing him passionately, he understands his mother's words. He was doomed to fall in love and never come back home because there could be no home without Hector.  
"To nowhere then," the Trojan says.  
Achilles smiles and nods. “To nowhere for a new start.”

 

I


End file.
